Botellas Rotas
by Neinde
Summary: Hermione penso que estaria segura en el nº12 de Grimauñd Place,penso que nadie en la Orden le haria daño,luego ÉL ocurrio, pero Sirius estara al lado de la bruja.
1. Es solo el comienzo

1

**Hey chicas, pues lo primero de todo decir que esta historia no es mia, es una traducción de "Broken Bottles", el fic de mari91. Yo tengo otro fic, "Oscura Pasión"(pasense XDDD)**

**JAJAJA bueno, los primeros capitulos son super oscuros, te hacen estremecer de verdad, a mi m gustaron mucho espero que a ustedes tambien les gusten jajja**

**LAS DEJO QUE LEAN!! Besos!!**

1. Es sólo el comienzo

-….hacerlo reaccionar de esa manera.

-Dumbledore le ha hecho trabajar demasiado tiempo. Quizás es lo que causa esto-

-Esa no es razón para atacar a Hermione.

-¿Qué hacemos con el ahora?

-Echarle un maleficio para que lo olvide todo.

-MOLLY.

Sus voces flotaban dentro y fuera de las orejas de Hermione Granger. El dolor la recorría. Lucho para abrir sus ojos, pero no lo consiguió.

_Una hora antes._

Severus Snape se paseo por la tranquila cocina del número de Grimauld Place. Tenía una cita con Dumbledore, relacionada con una poción que le habían encargado hacer. El Señor Oscuro quería un poción de toma oral que fuera inodora, incolora e insabora y muy mortífera. Snape pasó dos días trabajando cuidadosamente en su encomienda que fue todo un éxito. Toco ligeramente el bolsillo derecho de su túnica, sintiendo la pequeña botellita que contenía una muestra.

A pesar de su éxito, estaba de muy mal humor esta noche. Miro su reloj, aun faltaban minutos. Sus labios se curvaron, odiaba este lugar y al dueño de la casa: Sirius Black.

¿Dónde esta ese viejo loco?, pensó.

Paseándose por la cocina, conto los minutos que quedaban hasta su cita. De repente, la puerta de la cocina se abrió rápidamente, golpeando a Snape que cayo al suelo. Un cuerpo se presionaba dolorosamente contra su espalda.

-Ouch- la voz de una chica hizo eco en la habitación.

Levantándose a duras penas del suelo, Severus tiro a quien fuera que estaba en su espalda al suelo de la cocina. Alisando su negra túnica, se giro para ver al torpe idiota. Sus ojos encontraron un revoltijo de cabello marrón.

-Granger- dijo Snape a través de sus dientes apretados.

-Lo siento profesor, no sabia que usted estuviera aquí.- Hermione se levanto del suelo fritándose las doloridas rodillas.

-Bueno, quizás no se le ha ocurrido a usted que esta casa esta llena de gente. Debería mirar por donde va.

-Señor, de nuevo, lo siento.-la chica se limpio la suciedad de la camiseta.

Severus dejo escapar aire por la nariz abruptamente, la miro.

-Estoy harto de- paro de hablar de repente. Hermione lo observo palpar el bolsillo derecho de su túnica. Snape sintió la humedad en su bolsillo. Dos días de trabajo estaban ahora goteando en las costuras de su túnica. Rasgando el bolsillo pequeñas astillas de cristal cortaron su piel. Retirando su mano, Snape la acerco a su cara. Pedacitos de cristal mezclados con gotitas de líquido colgaban de sus dedos.

-¿Profesor? ¿Va algo mal?- pregunto Hermione acercándose a el, mirando su mano.

Metiendo la mano en su otro bolsillo, Snape saco su varita. Echo un hechizo limpiador en su mano u luego apunto a Hermione, los ojos de la bruja se agrandaron.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer sangresucia?- vio a Hermione encogerse ante sus palabras- Has arruinado dos días de trabajo.

-Seño, lo siento mucho. Profesor, por favor, baje su varita.-rogo retrocediendo lentamente hasta la puerta. Hermione noto que había olvidado su varita en el piso de arriba.

La rabia que burbujeaba en sus venas estallo. Lanzo varios hechizos: la puerta se cerró con fuerza y la habitación se enfrió notablemente. Severus avanzo, agarrando a Hermione por el brazo.

-¡Pare!-grito Hermione retorciéndose entre sus manos. Snape apretó mas, consiguiendo que la joven bruja gimiera en alto-Por favor, déjeme ir. Siento haber roto su frasco.

-No estas suficientemente arrepentida. Yo hare que te arrepientas.-siseo. Metiendo rápidamente su varita en su bolsillo, Severus cogió también el otro brazo de Hermione, levantando a la pequeña bruja en el aire. Severus retiro su mano y la golpeo en la mejilla.

-¡POR FAVOR PARA!-grito Hermione. Llevando a la bruja que no cesaba de patear hasta le mesa de roble, Snape apretó su rostro contra la superficie de madera. Hermione sintió como se mareaba, las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por su rostro. Severus presiono su cuerpo contra el de ella. Intentando que se debatiera lo menos posible.

-Por favor-su suplica fue amortiguada por la mesa- déjame ir.

-Durante 6 años he aguantado tu actitud de sabelotodo. Ni tu, Potter y Weasley recibisteis castigo alguno por vuestras imprudencias. Eso se ha acabado esta noche. Serás castigada- enredando sus dedos en su rizado cabello, Snape le echo la cabeza hacia atrás.

-¿Por qué hace esto?- gimió Hermione, el tiro de su cabeza hacia tras con mas fuerza.

-Ya se lo he explicado Señorita Granger.

-Lunático, ¿Por qué esta puerta cerrada con llave? Nunca la cerramos.- Hermione oyó la voz de Sirius a través de la puerta de la cocina. Forcejeo contra el cuerpo de Snape.

La puerta se abrió de repente, Sirius Black y su amigo del colegio, Remus Lupin irrumpieron en la cocina. Sirius se paro de repente al ver lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¿Qué demonios es esto?- dijo Sirius, sus manos apretadas en puños.

Snape se quedo helado al oír la voz, permitiendo que Hermione se escabullera de el. Las lágrimas aun caían de sus ojos mientras se alejaba de allí a toda velocidad. Remus se adelanto y coloco a Hermione detrás de su espalda.

-Te he hecho una pegunta Snape-escupió Sirius a la vez que sacaba la varita de su bolsillo y apuntaba al mago del cabello grasiento.

Snape se giro lentamente para enfrentar a la pareja, alisando su arrugada túnica.

-Le estaba dando una lección a la Señorita Granger.

En ese momento Remus imito a Sirius y saco su varita.

-¿Y que ha hecho Hermione para recibir esta _lección? _– pregunto Remus sintiendo como la joven bruja se agarraba a su chaqueta. Hermione comenzaba sentir que la cabeza le daba vuelta y que le fallaban las rodillas.

-Rompió un frasco de poción- dijo Snape mirando a Sirius.

-Como te atreves a tocarla con tus grasientas manos- chillo Sirius disgustado.

Finalmente a la bruja le fallaron las rodillas y cayo al suelo, pero Remus cogió su cabeza antes de que golpeara contra el duro suelo. Al mismo tiempo Sirius petrifico a Snape.

-¿Remus, esta bien Hermione?- Sirius se volvió, acercándose a su amigo. Alargo la mano y aparto con suavidad un mechón que tapaba los ojos cerrados de la chica.

-Se recuperara-suspiro Remus.

-Ese moretón tiene mal pinta-Sirius toco cuidadosamente la marca marrón y morada en la cara de Hermione.

-Tenemos que despertar a Arthur y a Molly- ambos asintieron.

**chan chaaaaaaaaan!! Hasta aquí el primer capitulo, como era mi primera traducción, escogi un fic con capitulos cortos, pero estan super apasionantes XDDD**

**confien en mi criterio:p, si les gusto dejenme reviews plz, y hagan las criticas que sean necesarias, ademas la autora me dejo ontroducir cambio y tal asi que si se me ocurre algo capaz lo meto**

**besos vale**


	2. Qué hacer

Bueno girlz

**Bueno girlz!! Parece que la historia les gusto jajaja y como ALGUNAS...XDD me estan metiendo prisa y los capis son muy cortos ya les cuelgo el segundo.**

**Para que después digan que no soy buena :p**

**ooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo**

2. Qué hacer…

Molly tenía la cara roja y se paseaba de arriba abajo por la cocina. Arthur, su marido, se acerco a ella por detrás, colocando sus manos en sus hombros, haciendo que para.

-Dumbledore dijo que podíamos confiar en el- sus ojos brillaban en lagrimas- y ahora esto- señalo a la todavía inconsciente Hermione.

-Molly, cariño, llegaremos al fondo de este asunto.

Otro Weasley había entrado en la cocina confuso por todo el jaleo.

-Bill, serias tan amable de llevar a Hermione al salón, por favor.- el mayor de los Weasley sacudió la cabeza mientras observaba el pequeño bulto que formaba Hermione

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto a medio camino de la puerta.

-Cuando vuelvas lo discutiremos - Bill se marcho de la habitación.

-Remus, ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Finalmente una sola lágrima había resbalado por el rostro de Molly.

Remus echo un vistazo hacia Sirius que estaba echando humo alrededor de Snape.

-Le dejaremos explicarse- decidió Remus.

Apunto con su varita hacia el hombre del pelo grasiento y las ataduras desaparecieron.

El maestro de pociones estiro sus extremidades y aliso sus negras ropas.

-Empieza a explicarte Quejicus- gruño Sirius aun sosteniendo su varita.

-Para ser la bruja más brillante de su edad, la Señorita Granger es muy infantil. Entro aquí totalmente descontrolada, rompiendo la poción en la que había estado trabajando dos días- así que, decidí darle una lección.

-Dándole una bofetada y forzándola contra la mesa- chillo Sirius, sus nudillos se volvieron blancos alrededor de su varita.

-Le enseñe como es el mundo real. Aunque, estoy harto de niños mimados.

-Fue un accidente.

Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia la chica del pelo castaño y la mejilla amoratada. Bill estaba de pie detrás de ella.

-Hmpf- rebusco en el bolsillo de su túnica y saco un pequeño frasquito. Depositándolo en la mesa se dirigió a Hermione- ungüento cicatrizante para tu mejilla- y con eso se desapareció.

Molly corrió al lado de la chica y presiono su cabeza contra su hombro.

-Lo se, lo se cariño.

-Fue un accidente- murmuro Hermione al vacio.

Sirius se acerco a las dos mujeres.

-Iremos a ver a Dumbledore y le informaremos de la situación. Snape no volverá a poner un pie aquí- dijo con desdén.

-¡NO!- grito Hermione- Le necesitamos en la Orden, el es nuestro vínculo.- se aparto del reconfortante abrazo de Molly- Por supuesto que es diabólico, cruel y sádico, pero le necesitamos.

Todos los adultos se miraron entre si.

-Hermione, ¿Estas segura de eso?-Sirius le acaricio la mejilla

-No vayáis a Dumbledore, esta bajo un montón de presión.

-No lo defiendas Hermione-rugió Sirius.

-No lo estoy haciendo. Todos nosotros estamos bajo mucha presión, a cualquiera puede írsele la mano. Tan solo quiero que olvidemos que esto ocurrió.

Todos asintieron. Molly abrazo a la chica una vez más antes de irse a la cama, lo demás Weasleys la siguieron.

Hermione lentamente dejo de contener el aliento. Mientras andaba lentamente hacia la puerta, oyó hablar a Sirius.

-No puedo soportar que te haya puesto sus grasientas manos encima.

-Déjalo estar Sirius, ya esta hecho.-dijo Hermione suavemente, le dedico una pequeña sonrisa y dejo la habitación.

-No me gusta eso de que lo olvide como si nada, no me gusta.-gruño Sirius.

Remus le hecho una mano.

-Snape Esta bajo mucha presión.- Sirius siseo y se alejo de el.

OooooOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

¿Les gusto? OJALA QUE SIIII, a k son super apasionantes...aunque mas de una tendra ganas de matar a snape los comprendo XDDD

dejen reviews!! ¿qué les parece la traducción?


	3. No dejes que sea muy tarde

Hey chicas, siento no haber actualizado cuando les prometi, pero es que tuve un graaaan problema T

Hey chicas, siento no haber actualizado cuando les prometi, pero es que tuve un graaaan problema T.T veran yo no tengo internet en mi casa, asi que cada vez que me conecto vengo al cyber de mis papas. Como no tengo un ordenador en el que pueda guardar mis archivos, lo llevo todo en un pen drive. Y resulta k m lo robarooooooooooon!! Fue por eso que no pude actualizar el siguiente capi el viernes, ahora ya esta todo solucionado. Asi que Disfruteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!!

oooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo

3. No dejes que sea muy tarde

-Severus, ¿Podríamos hablar un momento?- Albus Dumbledore salió de la chimenea de Snape. El viejo mago cogió una silla y girándola la coloco enfrente al escritorio tras el que se encontraba Snape.

-Hazlo rápido, Albus- soto Severus.

-Quería hablar sobre lo que ocurrió hace unos días entre tu y la Señorita Granger.- Albus se quito las gafas lentamente, limpiándolas espero una respuesta.

-Anciano, no hay nada sobre lo que hablar.-los labios de Snape se curvaron en una mueca presuntuosa.

-Molly dice que perdiste los nervios con cierta bruja.

-Si te refieres a la Señorita Granger, no perdí los nervios.

-Entonces por Merlín, ¿Qué ocurrió?- Dumbledore volvió a colocarse las gafas.

-Con todo mi respeto, por favor Director abandone mi clase.- Snape se puso de pie abruptamente dirigiéndose a su biblioteca privada.

OoooooooOOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOOOOOooooooO

-¿Te vas ya a la cama Mione?-pregunto Remus mientras recogía su taza de te.

-Mas bien si, he estado exhausta estos últimos días- Hermione junto sus papeles- Buenas noches Remus- se inclino y lo beso suavemente en la mejilla, cuando retiraba su labios, sintió los dedos de el acariciando su barbilla. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de el, confusos.

-¿Qué?- pregunto con suavidad.

-Sigo olvidándome de lo hermosa que eres- respondió Remus trazando el contorno de sus labios con sus dedos.

-¿Remus?

-Olvida lo que dije. Solo estoy delirando, ya sabes la luna llena cerca y todo eso.- Lupin bajo la cabeza y miro su regazo.

-Ahm bueno, me voy a la cama.- Hermione sonrió y salió de la habitación.

A medio camino en el tercer escalón, el cuerpo de Hermione choco contra algo duro.

-¡OUCH!

-eh, cuidado ojos marrones- Sirius la cogió por los hombros equilibrándola.+

-Lo siento Canuto- Hermione se meso salvajes rizos- esto tan torpe esta semana, creo k se me esta pegando de Tonks- dejo escapar una risita nerviosa y Sirius le sonrió.

-Espero que no, no sobreviviríamos ¿Te vas a la cama?- dejo caer los brazos a los costados de su cuerpo.

-Estaba en ello- Hermione observo su atractivo rostro, ni siquiera los años en Azkaban habían conseguido robarle ese brillo en sus ojos. Su rostro estaba limpiamente afeitado excepto un poco de pelo en su barbilla. Hermione lo estudio por un momento. Remus prefería el bigote, mientras que Sirius prefería barba o perilla. Sonrió.

-¿Por qué se ríe Señorita Granger? ¿He dicho algo gracioso?

-No Señor- la sonrisa enseguida desapareció de su rostro.

-¿Señor? No estas en el colegio Hermione.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo observándolo.

-Tú me llamaste Señorita Granger.

Canuto rio y cerro el espacio entre ellos.

-Si lo hice- levanto una mano acariciándole la mejilla- ¿Tienes la mas mínima idea de lo bonita que eres?

-Eres la segunda persona que me dice eso esta noche- Hermione se ruborizo.

-¿Lunático?- Sirius alzo una ceja- Es un tipo listo. Bueno, entonces te permito irte por esta noche.

-Buenas noches Sirius- Hermione se marcho a su habitación ¿Qué les pasaba a esos dos? Le gustaba que le prestaran atención, pero eso muy raro. Abrió la puerta apresurándose dentro, cerrando la puerta tras de si. Tiro sus cosas sobre su cama y luego ella misma se dejo caer en esta bica abajo, estaba exhausta. Una figura surgió de entre las sombras de la esquina de la habitación. Murmuro un hechizo silenciador.

-Buenas noches Señorita Granger.

Su cabeza se disparo hacia arriba en cuanto escucho la sedosa voz. Levantándose de la cama, se paro delante de su profesor de pociones.

-¿Profesor?- Hermione intento disipar el nerviosismo en su voz. Estiro una mano por detrás y busco a tientas su varita, cogiendo el pequeño bulto de entre los libros.

-Corre el rumor, de que me has acusado a Dumbledore por lo de la otra noche- Snape hablo con calma.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y maldijo a la Señora Weasley por lo bajo.

-No. No…yo…

Snape fue mucho mas rápido de lo ella pensaba. En una solo y fluido movimiento su cuerpo choco con el de ella y su varita voló de su mano.

-Fuiste TU- la ira se reflejaba en su pálido rostro- le advertí que no me provocara Señorita Granger. No hay nada que hacer con usted.

Hermione se escurrió entre sus brazos, pero volvió a ser rápidamente atrapada en su presa de hierro. Snape se las arreglo para tumbarla en el suelo.

-Quítese de encima- Hermione araño su cara. Snape cogió sus manos y las colocó encima de su cabeza, la respiración de Hermione se entrecorto.- Por favor, pare.- Severus inclino la cabeza hacia su oreja y la lamio con suavidad. Ella se estremeció y se retorció bajo su cuerpo.

-¿Te excita esto sangresucia?- respiro en su oído, mordisqueo su suave lóbulo.

-¿Es virgen Señorita Granger?- las lagrima se escaparon por el rabillo de sus ojos- Tomare eso como un Si.

Snape movió su mano debajo de la camiseta, probando la suave y cálida piel.

-¿Nadie a tocado aun esta piel de porcelana?

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-Me sorprende que Black no haya hecho algo al respecto aun- los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron-Oh si Hermione, Black era muy conocido por acostarse con vírgenes. No me sorprendería si pensara en acostarse contigo, o con la pequeña Weasley, o quizás con las dos a la vez.

Las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. Sirius nunca haría eso. Quizás en sus tiempos jóvenes, pero no ahora.

Snape retiro el hechizo permitiéndole hablar.

-Canta tu canción mi pajarillo- la arrullo Snape mientras tocaba su sujetador de encaje.

-Por favor, no haga esto. Lo echaran de la Orden por esto y Dumbledore perderá todo respeto por usted.

-entonces, volveré con el Señor Oscuro y le contare todos mis secreto y la Orden será destruida por tu culpa.

-¿Por qué es mi culpa?- Hermione se debatió.

-Todo lo que debes hacer es dejar invadir tus costas. Si no cooperas, todos a los que amas morirán.

-La Orden derrotara a tu querido Señor- escupió Hermione- No te dejare tocarme.

-Quizás comience matando a tus padres y después siga con los Weasley.

Las lágrimas fluyeron por la cara de Hermione.

-Eres el demonio, el demonio.

OoooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooo

¿les gusto? Si fue asi dejen reviews ajajaja

el proximo capitulo...uffff pone super nerviosa...sigan leyendo k nos e arrepienten!! BESOSSSSSSSSS


	4. Cómo será

Hey girlz

Hey girlz!! PerdOnen k haya tardadO tantO tiempO en actualizar, perO tuve algunOs prOblemitas jiji. Les adviertO, coOmo ya vengO haciendO, de k estOs dOs capis son los mas trepidantes de tOdo el fic. Preparen sus cuxillOs, van a desear cOn tOda si alma matar a Snape, creanme XDD

Que nO se me Olvide tOdo lO k keria decir jiji. AH SI! Muchas gracias a todas y...todos, si es k lOs hay XD, k me dejarOn reviews o incluso incluyerOn en alguna alerta. Su aceptación y el ver k la histPria les gusta es muy impOrtante para mi xk me mOtiva un mOntOn, sigan asi.

Y gracias de nuevooooo!! BESOS nO lOs rayo mas, disfruten de la histOria

oooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo

4. Como será

-¿Hermione?- una voz llamo a través de la puerta cerrada. Los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron, sin embargo el semblante de Snape permaneció impasible. Agarrando a Hermione por el brazo, Snape los puso a ambos de pie. La empujo hacia la puerta.

-Si fuera tú vigilaría mi lengua Señorita Granger- siseo Snape en su oído, presionando la punta de su varita contra sus costillas.

-¿Hermione estas bien?- volvió a preguntar el licántropo.

Hermione silencio un gritito cuando el maestro de pociones la cogió por la nuca.

-Si, si Remus estoy bien.- respondió finalmente.

-La cena casi esta lista ¿Comerás conmigo y con Sirius?

-No lo siento Re..Remus..Estoy bastante cansada.

-¿Te sientes mal Mione? No suenas muy bien.-pregunto Remus.

-Solo estoy cansada. Me voy a la cama. Sola.- respondió Hermione lentamente.

-Duerme bien Hermione- una lagrima resbalo por sus ojos mientras escuchaba los pasos de Remus alejarse hacia el salón.

La garra de Snape se hizo más fuerte. Hermione se inclino hacia adelante, presionando su frente contra la puerta, Snape estaba quieto y silencioso. Sabia que estaba pensando, podía sentir los latidos de su corazón a través de su mano.

-Vamos a hacer un viajecito abajo. Creo que deseo una audiencia para tu desfloramiento.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? Si me tocas enfrente de ellos te mataran. Te echaran un maléfico que te hará pedazos.

-No estés tan segura mi péquela gatita. No fui un Mortifago solo por aparentar. Se como jugar con fuego.

Movió su varita y abrió la puerta, Hermione tuvo que echarse para atrás para que no le diera en la cara.

-Muévete-le ordeno el maestro de pociones.

El profesor la condujo a través de los interminables pasillos y escaleras. Se aproximaron a la cocina, su garra un no había cedido, pero ahora presionaba su varita en el medio de su espalda.

-¿Lista mi gatita?-Hermione gimoteo.

Al entrar en la cocina vio como ambos, Remus y Sirius, sacaban sus varitas rápidamente.

-Bajada vuestra varitas caballeros- Snape movió su negra varita hacia la garganta de Hermione, después enredo sus dedos en sus rizos echándole la cabeza hacia atrás con fuerza. Un doloroso gemido escapo de los labios de Hermione.

Sirius fuer el primero en moverse. Sus ojos brillaban salvajemente mientras sostenía su varita.

-Apártate de ella, joder- gruño.

-NO estas en posición de hacer amenazas Black- se mofo Snape- baja tu varita o la Señorita Granger sufrirá.

Remus dios un paso hacia ellos también.

-Severus, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te has vuelto loco? Déjala ir, no ha hecho nada malo.

-Si estoy loco.- admitió- Trabajar para el Señor Oscuro te deja así. Ahora, no volveré a repetirle: Bajad las varitas.

Nadie se movió. Snape se rio despectivamente y tiro mas fuerte del pelo de Hermione que chillo con fuerza.

-Por favor, para, me estas haciendo daño-rogo

Remus bajo su varita a regañadientes. La ira hervía en su sangre, miro a su mejor amigo que se negaba a rendirse.

-Canuto- susurro- enfunda tu varita por el bien de Hermione.

Snape se mofo de la sumisión del perro mientras Sirius volvía a guardar su varita en su bolsillo. Sirius odiaba tener que someterse a los caprichos de un Mortifago. Pero no quería causarle mas dolor a Hermione, con los meses se había encariñado con ella.

-Ambos habéis tomado la decisión correcta- recorriendo la pálida piel de la garganta de Hermione con su varita, estudio los rostro de los dos hombres, ¿Quién haría su sucio trabajo?

OooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo

K les dije, nO se mueren pOr usar los cuxillOs, consigan meterse en la retorcida mente de Snape, e imagínense lO k tiene pensadO hacer...uyyy en el prOximO capi veran


	5. Justo a tiempo

5

HOLA a todas de nuevoooooo, perdon por haber tardado tantisiiiimo en actualizar, pero sk hubo un momento n k no sabia si la autora iba a seguir la historia, por lo k pense k si ella la dejaba yo tambien, ya k no kerria dejarlas con un fia a medias, pero al final tuvimos nuestro final feliz asik aki tienen el kinto capi MI FAVORITO

DISFRUTEN BESOOOS

AAAH musas gracias por su apoyo a todaaaaaaaaaaaaaas

OooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooo

5. Justo a tiempo

-Quiero vuestras varitas AHORA- gruño Snape

-Severus, discutamos esto ¿Qué ha hecho Hermione? ¿Qué quieres?- Remus respiraba pesadamente

-No hay nada que discutir. Pásame tu varita Lupin y dile a tu pulgoso amigo que haga lo mismo.- el Mortifago apretó mas a Hermione, que seguía sollozando.

-¡PULGOSO! Como te atreves Quejicus, puede que yo sea un pulgoso, pero al menos obtengo placer violando a colegialas.

-¿Quién dijo que violare a la Señorita Granger?- Snape arqueo una ceja. Llevo su varita hasta los labios de Hermione, esta trago saliva y se estremeció.-Señorita Granger…

-¿S...Si?- su voz tan solo un roto murmullo

-Escoja.

-Yo no…No entiendo.

La ira de Snape hirvió. La agarro fuertemente del pelo, tirando a la joven bruja sobre sus rodillas que chocaron fuertemente contra duro suelo de madera.

-Escoge que Merodeador va a follarte- Hermione enmudeció ante sus duras palabras- Si no escoges, escogeré por ti.

-¿Por…por qué?- Hermione intento contener las lágrimas que ya empezaban a caer.

-Tu dolor y su angustia me darán placer, mi pequeña bruja.

Una única lagrima cayo de sus ojos. Esto no esta pasando, pensó, no puedo elegir. No puedo mirar a Remus y a Sirius ¿A quien escojo? Remus fue mi profesor. Tiene una corazón de oro y nunca se pone nervioso, por otra parte, Sirius es el padrino de Harry, cálido y muy temperamental.

-No puedo elegir.

Escucho el sonido de una varita al chocar contra el suelo, la varita rodo y paro junto a sus rodillas. Hermione reconoció la varita de Lupin, despacio alargo sus dedos hacia esta, sus uñas tocaron la delgada pieza de madera, pero Snape fue mas rápido. Rápidamente recogió la varita y la guardo en su túnica.

-Lupin siempre fuiste el mas listo, es una pena que Black no comparta esa inteligencia, preferirá ve a la chica sufrir- Snape sonrió con sorna- _Crucio._

Hermione grito, sintió como si todo su cuerpo estallara en llamas. Trato de desembarazarse de Snape desesperadamente, pero el la sujeto con fuerza. Remus dio un salto.

Sirius lanzo un maleficio al hombre del pelo grasiento. Retirando la maldición de Hermione, bloqueo rápidamente el maleficio. Hermione boqueo por aire, le dolía cada centímetro del cuerpo. Snape retito su mano del enredado pelo de la bruja dejándola caer al suelo y hablo con dureza.

-Queréis causarle mas dolor, pues que así sea.- Snape rápido como el rayo petrifico y silencio a los dos Merodeadores.

Se acerco hasta Sirius y le quito la varita, rompiéndola. Sin decir ni una palabra, retiro el hechizo permitiéndole hablar.

-Maldito bastardo, te matare con mis propias manos.- escupió el hombre.

-No harás nada más que lo que se te ordene Black- dijo tranquilamente el Mortifago- Usted Señor Black, se follara a la Señorita Granger hasta que yo lo diga. Usted la mancillara.

Sirius gruño inhumanamente.

-No me lo pensare dos veces antes de volverla loca a base de maldiciones. La decisión es tuya, ¿Dolor o lujuria?-Sirius clavo su mirada en el. La tristeza nublaba sus ojos grises.-Tus ojos te han delatado Black.

Actuando rápidamente, Snape levanto a Hermione por el brazo, tumbándola en la mesa. El cuerpo aun le dolía por la Imperdonable, aun así trato de resistirse. Retirando el hechizo que mantenía inmóvil a Sirius, Snape lo movió hasta que este se hallo de pie ante Hermione. Moviendo su varita, también libero a Remus.

-Creo que también dejare que el licántropo pase un buen rato.- se mofo Snape- Si no colaboras Lupin. La matare.

Remus miro a su antigua alumna con tristeza, sabia que en este momento luchar era en vano.

-Lupin, sostén los brazos de la Señorita Granger.- Lupin no se movió-AHORA LUPIN- acicateo al licántropo con su varita.

Subiéndose sobre la mesa, Remus se acerco a Hermione.

-Por favor Remus, no lo hagas.- rogo Hermione mientras pataleaba-Preferiría morir. Profesor Snape, no los haga hacer esto.

Remus sostuvo su cuerpo contra la mesa. Hermione grito, revolviéndose para soltarse.

El hombre oscuro se volvió hacia Sirius, apartándose de el para ocupar su lugar. Sirius dio un paso adelante, Hermione suplico al padrino de Harry.

-Quiero oírla gritar Black- Snape se dirigió a una esquina de la habitación.

-Ya esta haciéndolo bastardo ¿No has oído ya suficiente?

-Ni siquiera suficiente. Quiero oír ese maravilloso grito que solo puedes arrancarle a una virgen- Snape sonrió enseñando sus dientes amarillos.

Sirius miro a Hermione. No podía hacer esto. No podía tomar lo que no era suyo. Lagrimas rodaron por sus morenas mejillas. Miro a Remus, cuyas largas manos apresaban las pequeñas muñecas de Hermione.

-Estoy esperando Black- juna fría voz reverberó en los oídos de Sirius.

-Puedes esperar un jodido rato mas.- gruño en respuesta.

-¿Qué ocurre Black? ¿No consigue4s que se te levante?- rio Snape-Mírala, lista y forzada. Madura para la cosecha.

-Severus- una calmada voz se escucho desde la puerta. Los ojos de Snape se dirigieron a la puerta y bajaron en respeto.

OoooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo

Kiero sobre la mes alas apuestas de kien creen k es el k salvo a HEEEEEEEEEERM


	6. Obsesion

6

6. Obsesión

Albus Dumbledore se hallaba en la puerta, su varita descansaba en su costado.

-Director- dijo Severus con suavidad, lentamente alzo su cabeza hacia su jefe.

Los dos Merodeadores alzaron la cabeza con rapidez hacia la puerta. Estaban salvados, ya no tendrían que violar a Hermione. Remus soltó los brazos de la chica, mientras que Sirius la puso de pie.

-Señorita Granger, venga aquí por favor- dijo el viejo mago con suavidad.

Hermione se aproximo hasta el con rapidez, escondiéndose tras su espalda. El noto que sus mejillas estaban húmedas. Oyendo la puerta de entrada abrirse, Hermione observo a los aurores, Kingsley y Tonks, entrar en la cocina. Hermione noto la dura expresión en el rostro de Kingsley, incluso Tonks, que siempre estaba contenta y emocionada, tenía un brillo de profundo disgusto en sus ojos.

-¿Aurores?- musito Hermione- ¿Cómo sabían que el profesor Snape estaría aquí? ¿Vais a llevároslo? ¿Qué pasara con la Orden?

-Incluso en situaciones de vida o muerte Señorita Granger, aun hace preguntas.- Albus sonrió levemente- Severus, ¿Qué ocurrió hijo?

-Obsesión. Esa niña- Snape señalo a Hermione- es mi obsesión. No tengo ni idea de por que- es insufrible, una sabelotodo y un fastidio.

-Desafortunadamente Severus, he de dejarte en manos de los aurores. Lo siento de vera.- Kingsley y Tonks dieron un paso al frente para enfrentarse al mago oscuro.

Snape rio con desprecio.

-¿Creéis que iré así sin mas?

-Iras- dijo una áspera voz. Ojoloco Moody, cojeo dentro de la cocina, su ojo mágico moviéndose en todas direcciones. Se paro detrás de Hermione y puso una mano protectoramente en su hombro.

-Vamos Snape- increpo Tonks alzando su varita directamente hacia la garganta del hombre.

El profesor no se movió.

Hermione sintió un susurro en su oído.

-Vamos Señorita Granger- Ojoloco llevo a la chica fuera de la cocina. Una vez estuvieron lejos de la cocina en auror volvió a hablar.

-¿Te ha hecho daño?- Hermione se sentó en una de las sillas de la chimenea. Las lágrimas volvieron a inundar sus ojos.

-El...hum me hecho una Imperdonable.- una solitaria lagrima rodo por su mejilla al recordar el dolor de la maldición.

-Uhm...-gruño Moody-¿Está su virginidad intacta?

Hermione se sonrojo.

-Si, pero intento…-fue interrumpida por un grito- ¿Esa fue Tonks?- Hermione salto de su silla, Ojoloco la cogió del brazo con pocos miramientos.

-Tonks es una aurora capaz Señorita Granger. – Moody escucho el ruido proveniente de la cocina. Luego hubo silencio. El auror observo a Dumbledore aparecerse en el pasillo. Dumbledore se acerco y susurro al oído de Ojoloco algo que Hermione no pudo oír. Moody refunfuño mientras Albus volvía a la cocina.

-Vamos Señorita Granger.

-¿Ir donde?- pregunto Hermione.

-De vuelta a la cocina.- Ojoloco asió el brazo de Hermione empujándola hacia la cocina.

Entrando a la cocina, Hermione vio el cuerpo inerte de Tonks siendo acunado por Remus. Ahogando un grito la joven bruja se desasió de Moody.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Tonks no esta muerta verdad?

Dumbledore se acerco a Hermione y le cogió las manos.

-No Hermione. La Señorita Tonks no esta muerta. Severus le dio de lleno con un poderoso maleficio, antes de usar un traslador para escapar. Tan solo necesita descansar un poco.

Hermione permaneció en silencio. _ Snape había escapado ¿Cómo podía ser? Aun esta ahí fuera,_ pensó. Sin notar las conversaciones que estaban teniendo lugar, Hermione se dejo caer sobre una de las sillas de la cocina. Apenas sintió un par de manos sobre sus hombros. Olía a especias y musgo.

-Sirius, estoy asustada.- Hermione observo a Remus recoger a Tonks y salir de la cocina siguiendo al Director.

-Lo se amor. Desde este momento estarás bajo supervisión y protección. Dumbledore pondrá fuertes defensas en la casa para prevenir que el vuelva a entrar.

Hermione suspiro.

-¿Y que hay de la Orden? Ira a Quien-Tu-Ya-Sabes.

-Nos encargaremos de eso. Tenemos suficiente apoyo, todo estará bien.- Sirius se sentó y cogiendo a Hermione por las caderas la sentó en su regazo- ¿Estas cómoda así?

-Estoy bien. Menos mal que Dumbledore apareció. No creo que hubiera podido superara las secuelas…si tu…hubieras...

-Lo comprendo. Hubiera arruinado tu amistad conmigo y con Remus- la cogió por la barbilla y volvió su cara hacia la de ella- Recuerda, nunca te hare daño.

Hermione le sonrió débilmente.

-Lo se.


	7. Noches sin descanso

Bueno chicas me alegro de k a todas les este gustando tanto este esxtraño pero atrpante fic, les tengo k avisar k kmo ya empi

Bueno chicas me alegro de k a todas les este gustando tanto este esxtraño pero atrpante fic, les tengo k avisar k kmo ya empiezan las clases ni la autora podra escribir tan a menudo ni yo traducir y colgar, xro les aseguro k valdra la pena vale

Disfruten en capiiii!!

oooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooo

7. Noches sin descanso

Días más tarde, Severus se acerco cautelosamente a su Señor Oscuro. La habitación estaba en penumbras a excepción de unas pocas velas. Sus llamas titilaban iluminando la habitación escasamente.

-Buenas Noches Severus- saludo suavemente Voldemort

-Buenas Noches Mi Señor.- hizo una reverencia y clavo sus ojos en el suelo.

-No recuerdo haberte llamado siervo.

-No Mi Señor. No me mandasteis llamar. Tengo información.- Snape alzo la cabeza hacia el oscuro hombre.

-Prosigue- los ojos de Voldemort brillaron en la oscuridad.

Severus cogió aire y expuso la información.

-Ya no soy de la confianza de Dumbledore, Mi Señor.

Voldemort permaneció en silencio. Snape se removió inquieto.

-Déjame ver- ordeno el Señor Oscuro.

El profesor de pociones permitió que su amo invadiera su mente. Observo los acontecimientos de las semanas pasadas pasar frente a sus ojos. Cuando se encontró satisfecho se retiro de la mente de Severus.

-¿Tentado por la carne virgen, no hijo?- Voldemort cerro los ojos.

-No se por que. Parece que no he sido capaz de pensar con claridad estos últimos días.

El Señor Oscuro rio.

-Oh Severus chico, querías carne virgen. Esa es la naturaleza de la bestia, no hay mucha ciencia detrás de eso. Tan solo quisiste desahogar toda esa ira y rabia sexual con una joven virginal.

Severus permaneció en silencio.

-Sin embargo, debo decir que estoy decepcionado por que hayas perdido tu puesto en Hogwarts y en la Orden. Eso no me reportara ningún bien.- dijo Voldemort con solemnidad- Te necesito allí.

-El Director nunca me permitirá volver al colegio, ni hablar de la Orden.

-¿Sientes algún tipo de remordimiento relacionado con tus acciones?- el Señor Oscuro interrumpió a su siervo.

Severus medito sobre la pregunta del Señor Oscuro.

-No, no los tengo, mas bien lo disfrute.- sonrió

Voldemort volvió a reír.

-No te escogí como mi hombre de confianza por nada. Hay más que suficientes mascotas en las mazmorras. Algunas seguramente serán aun vírgenes. Te sugiero que goces de su compañía mientras piensas alguna manera de volver a recuperar la confianza del viejo.

-Gracias Mi Señor.

oooooooooOOOOOOOOoooooo

-¿Algo sobre Snape?- Tonks movió sus rizos castaño-rojizos sobre su hombro. Unos cuantos días después y tras muchas pociones, Tonks fue capaz de bajar las escaleras y compartir una cena con Remus y Sirius.

-NO, no aun. Dijo Remus. Levanto su tenedor con carne y lo acerco a los labios de Tonks. Los cogió con rudeza, llenando la mesa de cachitos marrones.

-Puedo alimentarme yo sola.

Remus suspiro y limpio la mesa.

-Dumbledore han ordenado a los Weasley y a Harry quedarse en sus casas este verano, dejando a Hermione a nuestro cuidado.

-¿Cómo esta?-susurro Tonks.

Sirius e removió en su asiento.

-Está bien. Es una bruja fuerte, tiene una actitud muy positiva sobre lo que paso.

-Bien por ella, ¿Dónde esta ahora?- Tonks limpio lo que quedaba de carne el plato de Remus.

-Durmiendo, supongo.- respondió Sirius.

oooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooo

El cuerpo inerte de la chica yacía bajo el maestro de pociones. Durante una hora entera la monto como a un caballo, escuchando sus gritos. Cuando se acercaba a su clímax, Severus coloco sus manos alrededor de su blanco cuello y retorció. Sintió como su cuello se rompía y los últimos halitos de vida escapaban de su cuerpo. Snape dejo la cabeza de la bruja en el suelo y observo el color chocolate de sus ojo se volvía azul poco a poco y como los rizos marrones se disolvían en lisos mechones rubios. Snape suspiro con fuerza. Deseo que la poción multijugos hubiese durado un poco más, pero también que la chica lo hubiera hecho.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooo

Hermione se despertó de un salto. Incorporándose, recorrió su habitación con la mirada en busca de cualquier señal de movimiento. Hermione retiro las sabanas y salió de la cama. Abriendo la puerta de su habitación, paso al pasillo. Acercándose con lentitud a la puerta de Remus, vio que esta estaba ligeramente abierta. Deseo que Remus no se molestara si le pedía un poco de poción para dormir. Hermione abrió la puerta con lentitud y se sonrojos ante la vista.

-¿Hermione?-dijo Tonks con voz chillona. Viendo a la joven bruja, se aparto del cuerpo de Remus con un sonido húmedo. El pecho de la aurora boto ligeramente mientras se cubría a duras penas. Remus cogió la sabana y se tapo también.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Qué paso?- pregunto Remus aun rojo de vergüenza.

-Uhm. Oh, estoy bien. Solo quería preguntarte si te quedaba algo de poción para dormir. Siento haberos interrumpido.-farfullo.

-No hace falta que te disculpes. Tonks y yo solo estábamos…uhm….bueno. Déjalo, voy a mirar.- Remus soltó la sabana y se puso el albornoz.- Lo siento Hermione, no me queda.

-Oh, no pasa nada.

Cuando se giraba hacia la puerta oyó a Remus hablarle.

-Puede que Canuto tenga un poco. Creo que aun esta despierto.

Volviéndose le agradeció. Antes de cerrar la puerta, Hermione oyó el sonido de sabanas y una risita femenina.

Dirigiéndose al piso de arriba Hermione se acerco a la puerta de Sirius. Estaba cerrada, golpeo suavemente y escucho un gruñido. Cogiendo el antiquísimo pomo entro en la habitación.

-¿Sirius, todavía estas despierto?- pregunto bajito.

-Uhmmmm- fue la respuesta.

Hermione ser acerco lentamente a la cama. Solo podía ver la silueta del cuerpo de Sirius en las sombras. Estaba tumbado encima de las sabanas con un brazo sobre sus ojos. Solo estaba vestido de cintura para abajo. Alargando la mano, Hermione le toco el hombro. Sirius se despertó bruscamente cogiendo la molesta mano.

-Sirius soy yo. Hermione.

-¿Hermione? ¿Qué pasa?- dijo acariciándole la mano.

-Estoy bien ¿Tienes poción "Sin sueños"? Estoy teniendo problemas para dormirme.

-Si, tengo.- Sirius se sentó y miro bajo la vieja cama, encontrando lo que estaba buscando le paso un pequeño frasco a la chica. Movió las piernas haciéndole sitio.- Por favor, siéntate.

-Gracias.- Hermione se sentó en la cama.

Sirius la miro a través del lio de sus mechones negros. Era hermosa.

-¿Has tenido otra pesadilla?

-Esta vez no. Solo tenia problemas para dormirme, tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.

Sirius rio mientras le frotaba la espalda.

-Deberías aprender a apagar ese cerebro tuyo.

-eso es lo que dicen Harry y Ron.- Hermione sonrió. Sintió los dedos de Sirius deslizarse entre sus rizos.- Uhmsmm Sirius eso se siente bien. Si sigue así, no necesitare esa poción.

Sirius se inclino hacia adelante y le aparto el cabello del cuello, soplo sobre sus hombros desnudos y la observo estremecerse.

-Mione, quédate conmigo esta noche.

-¿Por qué?

-porque…- Sirius alzo sus labios hasta su rostro atrapando los de ella.

oooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooo

-Tengo un plan Severus- anuncio el Señor Oscuro, sus ojos refulgían.


	8. Asustada

Se cubre la cabeza con las manos intentando que las fans encolerizadas no la maten

Se cubre la cabeza con las manos intentando que las fans encolerizadas no la maten!!

Ya se k el capi les va a parecer super corto, a mi tambien m lo parecio, pero k se le va a hacer, no es mi culpa.

Dicen k lo bueno dura poco, disfruteeeeeeeeeeeen!!

8. Asustada

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que Hermione y Sirius compartieron su primer y ultimo beso. Hermione decidió que la situación solo causaría confusión y ansiedad, así que Sirius siguió adelante, lo supero. Supero el beso, y supero lo de Hermione. Durante la semana pasada, ella lo observo ligar con un nuevo miembro de la Orden. Una pequeña parte de su corazón se rompió cuando vio como la chica, Que no tenía más de 18, reía dulcemente algo dicho por Sirius.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que la Orden recibió la noticia de que Severus Snape se había presentado en el despacho del Director y había pedido que se le perdonara. Argumento que estaba bajo los efectos de la maldición _Imperius _. Obviamente Dumbledore dudo de la sinceridad de Snape y mientras el profesor se sentaba en el despacho de Dumbledore, los aurores vinieron con una orden para escoltar a Snape fuera de los terrenos del colegio. Se decía que el profesor no se había marchado fácilmente.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que El Profeta reportara que el ex profesor de pociones de Hogwarts seria sentenciado a la muerte bajo el beso de los dementores, las noticias fueron bien recibidas por los miembros de la Orden. Hermione no estaba segura de cómo debía sentirse ¿Había hecho Dumbledore lo correcto? No era la culpa del anciano profesor. Al Ministerio se le presento una sobrecogedora cantidad de pruebas de la culpabilidad de Snape. Afortunadamente, Hermione no fue llamada a testificar.

Había pasado una semana desde la fuga masiva de Azkaban. Aparentemente había sido el Señor Oscuro quien había orquestado la fuga. Tal y como la Orden temía, Snape fue uno de los que escaparon. Los miembros hablaban en susurros alrededor de Hermione. Incluso Sirius y Remus se guardaban de hablar cuando ella andaba cerca, ya no tenían ese brillo familiar en los ojos. Mapas y diagramas se desparramaban por las sillas y las mesas, el tono en Grimauld Place era solemne.

Había pasado tres días desde que Hermione se había marchado para esconderse junto con el resto de la Orden, Grimauld Place fue abandonado. Sabían que estaban planeando algún ataque, así que se marcharon con rapidez. No dejaron nada en la casa. Hermione miro el exterior a través de la ventana de su segura casa. No estaba permitido mandar ni recibir cartas. Suspiro pesadamente y se sentó a pensar todo el día. Su guardián entro cojeando en la habitación, pero ella no levanto la vista.

-¡Señorita Granger! ¡Alerta constante!- bramo Ojoloco Moody

Hermione volvió a suspirar.

-¿Cuál era el apodo del padre de Harry?

-Cornamenta.- dijo con rudeza- Deberías sacar la cabeza de entre las nubes y pensar.

Hermione rodo los ojos y volvió a fijar la vista en la ventana,

Habían pasado dos horas desde que la carta para Hermione había llegado, traída por un búho grande de color oxido. Hermione se estremeció a la vez que tocaba el blanco sobre. Su nombre estaba en el, escrito con una caligrafía masculina que le resultaba familiar. Hermione leyó:

**No parare- S.S.**

Había pasado una hora y 58 minutos desde que Hermione se había desmayado.


	9. Solo fue un sueño

9

9. Tan solo fue un sueño.

_La habitación estaba oscura. Se girara a donde se girara esa era la única cosa que veía…OSCURIDAD. No sabia donde estaba ni quien la había llevado allí. Lo único que sabia era que no era un lugar seguro, que debía salir de allí y rápido._

_Despacio, pero segura comenzó a atravesar la oscuridad. Le pareció una infinidad, pero al final vio la luz al final del túnel. Comenzó a creer que quizás, tan solo, podría ser capaz de salir de allí sin que nada fuera mal._

_Pero, Oh, que equivocada estaba,_

_Justo cuando estaba a punto de poner un pie en la luz, algo desde la oscuridad pareció empujarla de nuevo dentro de esta, mas hondo que antes. Parecía que cuanto mas se esforzara en liberarse, mas atrapada quedaba...y después lo oyó._

_-Hola Hermione- dijo la fría voz._

_Sin siquiera darse la vuelta, Hermione supo quien estaba llamándola. La persona que tenia la esperanza de que jamás la encontrara, la persona con la que desearía no encontrarse nunca en la oscuridad._

_-¿Qué quieres….Snape? _

_-Sabes exactamente lo que quiero. Lo que deberías estarte peguntando es cuando sucederá._

_Hermione no sabia que hacer. Un parte de ella deseaba ponerse de parte de Snape…sabia lo que el quería, tan solo que no sabia cuando sucedería. Pero la otra parte le estaba gritando que corriera tan rápido como pudiera en la dirección opuesta y que no mirara atrás, daba igual lo que pasara. Pero simplemente no conseguía poner sus pies en movimiento en la dirección en la que quería ir. Era como si su voz la hubiera paralizado en el sitio en el que se encontraba. Hizo lo único que se le ocurrió: le dio conversación._

_-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué me ha traído aquí? ¿Sabe los problemas que va tener cuando me encuentren?_

_-Querida, querida, querida, haces muchas preguntas Hermione. Oh, esta bien, veamos. Tú estas en mi lugar especial, donde no importa que tanto se esfuercen en encontrarte, nunca lo harán. Así que no me importa en los problemas que vaya a meterme porque nadie, nunca va a encontrarte. I creo que es obvio porque YO te he traído a TI aquí. _

_No se sabia que decir, ni que hacer, solo permaneció allí parada. Era como si su cerebro se hubiera apagado y no importa que pasara no parecía ir a ponerse en funcionamiento pronto. Luego ocurrió. Hermione fue golpeada por algo que encendió su cuerpo, haciéndola sentir como si estuviera ardiendo._

_Pareció como si se hubiera caído en una caldera, pero nadie estuviera cerca para sacarla de allí. Cuanto mas intentaba gritar, más dolía y mas difícil, se le hacia respirar. Tal como vino, se fue, ya era capaz de respirar con más facilidad y lo mejo de todo, ya podía moverse. Tan pronto como se aseguro de que estaba bien, echo a correr._

_Pensó que quizás si podía mantenerse delante de el por un minuto al menos, entonces podría salir de allí viva. Podía oírlo detrás de ella, solo caminaba y la llamaba por su nombre como si fueran viejos amigos._

_Era como si corriera por un laberinto. Izquierda aquí, derecha allá, pero parecía que cuanto mas corría, mas se perdía. Y luego lo sintió, la había atrapado y con un simple movimiento la tiro al suelo. Le dolía el hombro como si se lo hubieran golpeado con un enorme martillo. Trato de levantarse, pero no podía ejercer presión sobre su hombro, seguramente estaba dislocado. Finalmente consiguió levantarse del suelo y comenzó a correr de nuevo. Sabia que no llegaría muy lejos con el hombro en esas condiciones, así que parándose solo un momento, hizo la única cosa que se le había ocurrido._

_Con un sonoro crack, volvió a colocarse el hombro en su lugar. Se deslizo hasta el suelo. Todo lo quería hacer era quedarse allí sentada, pero sabia que no podía, porque si lo hacia seguro que la encontraría y entonces nunca podría escapar. Así que una vez más, se puso en pie forzosamente y comenzó a correr._

_Hermione…_

_Se paro un momento antes de empezar a correr de nuevo. Sabia que había oído su nombre, pero no había sonado como Snape, sino como otra persona. Sonaba como Sirius, pero eso no podía ser. Sabia que el no estaba allí y ¿No había dicho Snape que no había manera de que nadie la encontrara allí?_

_Hermione…_

_Ahí estaba de nuevo, pero sonaba mas cerca. Freno un poco el paso, quizás era Sirius. Si tan solo pudiera alcanzarlo antes de que Snape la alcanzara a ella, entonces todo estaría bien. Corrió tan rápido como sus piernas podían llevarla, rezando todo el camino por conseguirlo._

_Hermione…_

_Era como si cuanto mas escuchara su nombre, más rápido pudiera correr. Estaba decidida a llegar hasta el, así fuera la ultima cosa que hiciera, no quería pasar ni un momento mas en este lugar. Entonces sucedió lo que ella no quería que sucediera. Doblo una esquina y allí parado no estaba otros sino el mismísimo Snape. En menos de un segundo se había dando la vuelta y ya corría en la dirección contraria, pero esta vez no iba a ir a ninguna sitio. La tenia y ella lo sabia, pero ¿Dónde esta Sirius? Sabia que el estaba allí, lo había escuchado._

_-Así que Hermione, creíste que podrías escaparte de mi, pero déjame contrate un pequeño secreto. No importa a donde vayas aquí, no importa cuan lejos corras. Siempre acabaras de vuelta frente a mí. Este es tu destino Hermione, aprende a tratar con el._

_Y de nuevo con un sonoro golpe estaba de nuevo en el suelo. Con un intenso dolor lacerando su pierna., sabia que no estaba rota porque aun podía moverla, pero era como si le estuvieran clavando mil puñales a la vez en ella. Y supo que al igual que en su hombro, le quedaría un moretón._

_Hermione…_

_Podía oírlo, sonaba como si estuviera muy cerca, pero a la vez sabia que estaba muy lejos de ella y entonces el dolor en su hombro y su pierna llegaron a un punto en que no pudo soportarlo mas y dejo que el dolor la empujara a la inconsciencia, rezando que bien alguien la encontrara pronto o que Snape lo terminara rápido._

_Hermione…_

-Hermione, ¿Puedes oírme?...Tienes que levantarte…Venga, Hermione….Por favor, tienes que despertarte ya.

Comenzó a despertarse lentamente. Tras restregarse los ojos, Hermione miro en los ojos dulces y preocupados ojos del único e irrepetible Sirius Black y lo primero que hizo fue echarle los brazos al cuello y comenzar a llorar.

-Sirius…menos más que estas aquí…estaba tan asustada de que nunca me encontraras- dijo ella entre lágrimas.

-Hermione, ¿De que estas hablando? Remus me dijo que te llego una carta y nada mas leerla te desmayaste…no has ido a ninguna parte…solo era una pesadilla…has estado dormida durante seis horas, hasta ahora. Estábamos comenzando a preocuparnos…así que empecé a llamarte…con la esperanza de que te despertaras.- respondió Sirius.

Hermione no se inmuto. No podía entender lo que el le estaba diciendo. Solo había tenido una pesadilla. Tan solo fue un sueño, pero se sintió tan real. Era como si realmente estuviera allí y Snape…también estaba allí ¿Podría realmente haber sido solo un sueño?

-Hermione, ¿Estas bien?

-Estoy bien. Solo, voy a ir al baño a arreglarme un poco, después nos veremos en el salón, vale.

-Vale, pero solo si todo esta bien.

Despacio, Hermione se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al baño. Una vez allí se miro en el espejo, y tuvo que admitir que estaba hecho un asco, así que decidió darse una ducha. Desenado que eso la despertara y le quitara es estremecedor sueño de la cabeza. Cuando fue a quitarse la camiseta por encima de la cabeza, sintió una fuerte punzada de dolor atravesar su hombro, al principio, pensó que solo serias una contractura por haber dormido en una mala postura. Sirius dijo que había dormido seis horas seguidas. Pero cuando se quito los pantalones, vio un moretón feo y bastante grande en su muslo. Lo miro y se giro lentamente hacia el…

Espejo…mirando por encima de su hombro, vio que todo su omóplato estaba cubierto por un enorme moratón verdeazulado. Hizo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. Grito.


	10. Qué hacerqué hacer

10

10. Qué hacer…qué hacer

-Remus, te digo que la manera en la que estaba actuando allí…daba miedo. Era como si alguien la estuviera matando, dijo que solo fue un sueño, pero no lo parecía.

-Sirius, Hermione nunca nos ha mentido. Si algo realmente fuera mal, nos lo diría. Se que te preocupas por ella, todos los hacemos, pero tienes que dejar de preocuparte por cada pequeña tontería.

Remus y Sirius habían estado sentados en las sillas de la cocina durante casi dos horas, esperando que Hermione bajara, no sabían por que estaba tardando tanto. En un momento dado, Sirius quiso ir a ver como se encontraba., pero Remus le obligo a quedarse en su silla. Fue entonces cuando la conversación sobre ella y su "pesadilla" comenzó.

Sirius no sabia que hacer, estaba aterrorizado, fuera de sus casillas por Hermione y siguió discutiendo con Remus sobre ella. El único momento en el que permaneció callado fue cuando Remus le pregunto si estaba enamorado de ella, fue en ese momento cuando se quedo sin palabras.

Hermione llevaba ya un rato fuera de la ducha, no tenia ni idea de que hacer ¿Debería decirles a todos lo que había pasado en su sueño? ¿Y que pasaba con los moretones, debería enseñárselos? Todo era tan confuso. Querría poder decírselo todo a alguien, porque quería ayuda, pero por otra parte no quería decir nada porque no quería que Harry y Ron se enteraran y dejaran lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo para venir y protegerla como si fiera una niña pequeña que no pudiera luchar por si sola.

Más o menos, tras una hora de debatirse, Hermione se levanto de su cama y comenzó a bajar a la cocina. Había decidido que al menos se lo contaría a Remus, ya que estaba allí para protegerla de Snape, en primer lugar, pero no se esperaba que Sirius aun estuviera allí ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Si se lo decía a Remus enfrente de Sirius, entonces Sirius se lo diría a Harry y en menos de un suspiro Harry y Ron estarían allí.

Así que se sentó en las escaleras y se puso a pensar, una vez mas, en lo que debía hacer. Fue entonces, cuando escucho sobre que estaban hablando los hombres en la cocina.

-Sirius, ¿Quieres a Hermione?

-¿Qu..qué?

-Ya me has escuchado… ¿Quieres a Hermione?

-Bueno...yo…yo…es decir…uhmm…bueno, quizás si….vale, si.

-¿Sirius, que fue eso?

-Dije que si, que quiero a Hermione.

Tras oír esto, Hermione reemprendió el camino hacia la cocina. No sabia que hacer, sabia que Sirius sentía algo por ella. Vamos, el tío la había besado, pero ¿Qué sentía ella por el? claro que le gustaba, como no iba a ser así, pero era el padrino de Harry, ¿Seria correcto sentir algo por el padrino de tu mejor amigo?

-¿La quieres como quieres a Harry?

-No, es difícil de explicar. Es como si no pudiera pasar un día sin verla o me moriría. Me preocupo por que este a salvo veinticuatro horas al día, los siete días de la semana y no me he sentido así por nadie desde 7º curso, ¿Es mi imaginación o tiene el mismo aspecto que Araya?

-Sirius…

-Lo se, se que es una estupidez…Araya se fue hace mas de 20 años, pero….

-Sirius…

-Es solo que no puedo dejar de pensar que se parece tanto a ella.

-SIRIUS.

-¿QUÉ?

Remus alzo su mano y apunto hacia la puerta de la cocina. Despacio, Sirius se volvió para ver a Hermione de pie allí, vestida con unos shorts y una camiseta sin tirantes. Sirius se puso de pie y se dirigió hasta donde estaba ella, se paro y observo su pierna, reparando en el feo y grande moretón. Cuando finalmente alzo la mirada, estaba teñida de preocupación.

-¿Mia, Qué paso?

-No lo se, pero de alguna manera me ha encontrado.

Y con eso se dejo caer de rodillas llorando, dejando que ambos, Sirius y Remus, vieran su hombro.


	11. Un mensaje especial

Bueno chicas yo solo digo k si este capi no les gusta no m maten, el proximo es muxo mejor a la autora se le fue la pinza en e

Bueno chicas yo solo digo k si este capi no les gusta no m maten, el proximo es muxo mejor a la autora se le fue la pinza en este, en el proximo se van a llevar una sorpresa

Enjoy

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooo

12. Un mensaje especial

Hermione se encontraba arriba, en su dormitorio. Después d las escenita de la cocina, Sirius la había hecho subir, diciéndole todo el tiempo que todo iría bien, que no debía preocuparse por nada. Solo estaba intentando hacerla sentir mejor, pero no sabia que solo estaba haciéndola sentirse peor, estaba molestándola. Ella no quería sentirse así, pero es que hay algunas cosas en las que no se pude ayudar y esta era justamente una de esas cosas.

Hermione se puso tan furiosa con Sirius ¿Realmente no sabia lo que estaba haciendo? Era como si alguien estuviera controlando todo lo que decía y hacia.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que todo va a ir bien? ¿Acaso no entiendes lo que esta pasando? Es suficientemente malo no poder ir a ninguna parte temiendo que me atrape, pero ahora ni siquiera puedo dormir porque es capaz de hacerlo en mis sueños.- chillo a Sirius.

Sirius no sabia que decir o hacer, sabia que Hermione estaba sufriendo interiormente y que estaba asustada porque no sabia que hacer. Pero aun así dolía. Era como si ella le dijera que era un estúpido por decirle que todo iba a ir bien y que no debía preocuparse por nada. Ya no sabia que más hacer.

Ella no sabia por que lo había hecho, sabia que no debería haberlo hecho ¿Qué le había hecho decir eso a Remus y a Sirius? Tan solo quería que todo esto acabara, quería que todo volviera a la normalidad, pero ¿Qué era normal? ¿Por qué había explotado así con Sirius?

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooo

Hermione permaneció en su habitación durante los siguientes dos días, solo salía cuando pensaba que todos estaban dormidos. No fue hasta el tercer día que Hermione no salió de su habitación que Remus comenzó a sospechar de lo que estaba haciendo.

Remus espero hasta que esa noche, Hermione salió de su habitación y bajo a la cocina, para escabullirse en su habitación. Una vez dentro, comenzó a buscar cualquier cosa que pudiera decirle que se traía entre manos. Pero no encontró nada, así que se dio la vuelta para irse, pero justo cuando estaba poniendo un pie fuera de la puerta lo vio, allí debajo del escritorio. Dio un paso al frente para echarle un vistazo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que era.

Era una Biblia. Pero pos su aspecto, parecía no haber sido abierta desde hacia mucho tiempo. La cogió y se fijo en un marcador que sobresalía entre las paginas y en esa pagina había una cosa destacada...

_ ¡Líbrame de los que hacen la maldad, sálvame de los hombres criminales!_

_Salmos 59:3_

Remus no sabia que hacer, así que hizo lo único que se ocurrió…puso la Biblia donde la había encontrado y abandono la habitación, pensando en cosas que pudieran ayudar a calmar el dolor que Hermione sentía.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooo

Abajo, Hermione estaba sentada en una de las sillas la cocina tomando un tazón de sopa, pensando en todo lo que le había pasado. Primero había perdido a sus padres, luego todo lo que había pasado con Snape y luego con Sirius y ahora ni siquiera sabia si debería decirle a Harry y a Ron lo que estaba pasando.

Todo era tan confuso.

Hermione apoyo la cabeza en la mesa y volvió a pensar en todo lo que su madre solía decirle cuando ella era pequeña. Su madre siempre acudía a su Biblia cuando algo iba mal. Le había dicho a Hermione que cuando las cosas en la vida llegaban a un punto en el que sentías que no podías seguir adelante y que nadie podía ayudarte, entonces debías acudir al Señor, y que Él siempre estaría allí para ella. Pero Hermione siguió los pasos de su familia paterna y no era realmente religiosa. Pero ahora estaba pensando sobre como estaban yendo las cosas, decidió que cualquier pequeña cosa podría ayudar, así que cerro los ojos y comenzó a rezar tal y como su madre le había enseñado cuando tenia cinco años.

_Querido Dios,_

_Se que probablemente te estés preguntando por que estoy hablándote cuando no le he hecho desde que tenia cinco años. Pero mi madre siempre solía decirme que cuando las cosas se pusieran mal, tú estarías allí para mí, sin importar lo que hubiera hecho. Solo deseo que ella este bien. Porque veras, las cosas no podrían ponerse peor de lo que están. Estoy tan asustada de que el vaya a encontrarme. Pensé que estaba a salvo, pero ahora puede encontrarme en mis sueños. No se cuanto mas podre soportarlo. Parece que cuanto mas intento luchar contra el, mas fuerte se hace. Y estoy asustada de que comience a lastimar a aquellos a los que quiero. Y en cierto modo, creo que ya lo esta haciendo. Me tiene tan asustada que aquellos a mi alrededor sufran algún daño, que estoy apartándolos de mi y aun están sufriendo, solo que no por el, sino por mi. Por favor Dios, si puedes oírme, por favor mándame una señal de que todo mejorara y por favor dame fuerza para salir adelante. Por favor Dios, haría cualquier cosa, si tan solo pudieras ayudarme esta vez. Porque ya no puedo hacerlo por mi misma._

_En el nombre de Jesús._

_Amen_

A mitad d su plegaria, Hermione empezó a llorar. Estaba realmente asustada sobre lo que iba a pasar, odiaba no saber que sucedería lo siguiente. Y sentada allí, pensando en lo que no sabía lloro mas fuerte y lentamente su llanto la sumió en el suelo, allí en la mesa de la cocina.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooo

Sin Hermione saberlo, Remus estaba de pie en la puerta de la cocina, y había escuchado la conversación con Dios entera. Pero en vez de ir a ver si ella se encontraba bien, decidió que lo mejor seria darle su espacio personal.

Así que subió de nuevo a la habitación de Hermione y se encontró allí a Sirius, caminando de arriba abajo con la Biblia en la mano, con la preocupación pintada en su rostro. Cuando vio a Remus, empezó a hacerle un montón de preguntas.

-Lunático, ¿Dónde esta Hermione? ¿Esta bien? Ya no se que hacer, no pudo protegerla si no me deja hacerlo.

-Canuto, tranquilízate. Para empezar, Hermione esta bien. De hecho esta abajo, en la cocina, dormida.

-¿Esta dormida en la cocina y tu la has dejado ahí? ¿En que estabas pensando?

-Estaba pesando que quería mirar mejor esto.- dijo Remus quitándole la Biblia de las manos-y quizás encontrar algo que ayude a Hermione a tratar con las cosas que la escuche decir en la cocina.

-¿Qué dijo?

-No soy yo quien debe decírtelo. Ella ni siquiera sabe que la escuche.

Remus se paso la noche leyendo el libro hasta que finalmente, encontró algo que pensó podría ayudar a Hermione. Sorprendentemente, no era parte de libro. Era en realidad una carta que la madre de Hermione le había dejado en la parte de atrás del libro.

Muy silenciosamente, Remus volvió a la cocina y dejos ambos, el libro y la carta, en la mesa delante de Hermione, así serian lo primero que vería cuando se levantara.

OoooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo

LoL k sepan k tuve k buscar los pasajes en la biblia y todoooXDDD


	12. Desaparecida en un parpadeo

Desaparecida en un parpadeo

Hermione estaba de mejor humor después de haber leído la carta de su madre, era como si todo lo que le habia pasasdo se hubiera esfumado. Se sentía genial. Se sentía capaz de cualquier cosa, en cualquier momento y no tuviera que preocuparse por nada.

Estaba sentada en la biblioteca del piso de abajo cuando escucho un sonido que venia del piso de arriba. Asi que se pudo de pie lentamente y dejo su libro. Tan silenciosamente como pudo subió las escaleras en busca del extraño ruido, antes de llegar al final se quito los zapatos para no hacer ningún ruido.

Cuando llego arriba de todo, se comenzó acercarse a la habitacion de la que venia el sonido. Se inclino hacia adelante lentamente para mirar por una pequeña grieta en la puerta. Lo que vio la hizo darse la vuelta y correr de verdadero espanto.

No podía creerlo. En toda su vida nunca se hubiera creido que el único e irrepetible Sirius Black haría algo asi.

Bueno, tenia que admitir que también era gracioso.

Sirius estaba arriba con Remus rebuscando en una caja con viejas cosas de sus años en el colegio. Era bastante gracioso ver todas las cosas que solian utilizar cuando eran mas jóvenes. Habia fotos de ellos sentados en el Lago de Hogwarts.

-Hey Canuto, ¿Te acuerdas de lo que paso este dia en particular?

-¿No fue ese el dia que Lily finalmente accedió a salir con Cornamenta?

-Seh, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer.

_Flashback_

_Era un frio dia de primavera y los Merodeadores estaban sentados alrededor del lago disfrutando de su dia libre._

_-En serio tios, prometo hacer que Lily se de cuenta de una vez de que esta profundamente enamorada de mi. Si no al fnal de este año, entonces será el siguiente. Nuestro ultimo año en esta magnifica escuela que es Hogwarts._

_-Cornamenta, dices lo mismo toooodo el tiempo y aun no ha pasado nada._

_-Cállate Canuto, esta vez lo hare. Puedo sentirlo._

_-Eso son paparruchas mi querido amigo._

_En ese momento el grupo estallo en risas, excepto James Potter que le hizo un placaje a Remus Lupin tirándolo al suelo. Y así permanecieron un rato. James asegurando que estaba diciendo la verdad, y que Lily iba a enamorarse de el y Sirius, Remus y Peter (¬¬) haciendo sabias observaciones hasta que otra ronda de puñetazos empezó entre el grupo._

_Eso fue hasta que Lily Evans llego hasta donde estaban ellos y le pregunto a Remus si podía hablar con el. Remus se puso en pie lentamente y dirigió una mirada a James antes de seguir a Lily hasta un banco algo alejado del resto de los Merodeadores._

_-Dime Lily, ¿De que querías hablarme?_

_-Bueno para serte sincera, queria hablar de James._

_-Lily, no puede ser tan malo, solo dilo de un vez._

_-Vale, esta bien. Bueno veras, realmente no se como pedirle a James que venga conmigo al Baile de Primavera-_

_La única cosa que se le ocurrió a Remus fuera darle un amistoso abrazo a Lily y decirle que todo iba a ir bien, que lo único que tenia que hacer era ir hacia allí y decirle a James que iba a ir con ella al baile y el diría "Uh, uh, vale" y después lo pasarían bien juntos._

_Mientras…_

_-¿Qué están diciendo?_

_-No lo se, pero quizás si dejaras de hablar podría escuchar algo Cornamenta._

_-Si, Señor Canuto- dijo firmemente James._

_-Vale…veamos….algo sobre el Baile de Primavera...ir a el…pero no pude oir con quien._

_-¿Que esta pasando ahora?_

_-Bueno parece que Remus sonríe y ahora esta…__**abrazando**__ a Lily._

_-Canuto, no pensaras que…_

_-De hecho Cornamenta no quiero ni pensarlo._

_-Eh, chicos…_

_-¿Qué pasa Peter?_

_-Solo pensé que os gustaría saber que Remus y Lily vienen hacia aquí._

_-Mierda, estate tranquilo y no saltes por cualquier cosa. No sabemos que paso exactamente._

_-Va, va._

_Remsu y Lily llegaron de vuelta al árbol donde habían dejado a los demas. Lily se sentía un poco mas segura sobre pedirle a James que fuera su pareja, para lo que no estaba preparada era para la manera de la que James iba a tomarselo._

_-Ehm, James queria hablarte sobre el Baile de Primavera._

_-¿Qué pasa con eso?_

_-Bueno, queria preguntarte…_

_-Lo que querías era pedirle a Remus que fuera contigo. Bien, adelante, no me importa. Haz lo que te de la gana._

_Lily se lo que do mirando un largo minuto sorprendida. No entendía lo que acababa de pasar. Hace un momento esta segura de pedirle salir y ahora no sabia que hacer. Finalmente se volvió hacia Remus con un mirada triste en sus ojos y solo dijo una cosa antes de alejarse de allí…_

_-Mentiste._

_Una vez Lily se hubo alejado lo suficiente, Remus se dio la vuelta, dedicándole a James una mirada que venia a decir "Acabas de cagarla, imbécil"_

_-QUE_

_-Bueno, veamos James…me juego que tu y Sirius estaban tratando de oir de lo que Lily y o estábamos hablando-James asintió-y también me juego a que solo oísteis parte de ello-asijtio otra vez-Bueno James, como eres mi amigo voy a decirte lo que paso en realidad._

_Todos se quedaron quietos por un rato._

_-Bueno, ¿Vas a decírmelo de una vez o no Lunatico?_

_-Vale…Lily queria hablar conmigo porque estaba nerviosa._

_-¿Y por que estaba nerviosa?_

_-Porque queria pedirle a alguien especial para ella que fuera su pareja en el Baile de Primavera._

_-¿Y estaba asustada de pedírtelo?_

_-Venga Lunatico, lo estas matando._

_-Vale Canuto. Queria pedírtelo a ti James. Le dije que dirias que si, pero no se si aun querra hacerlo después de la escenita de hace un momento._

_-¿Tios creen que debería ir a hablar con ella?_

_-¡VE!-le gritaron los tres chicos._

_James salió corriendo hacia el castillo detrás de Lily para intentar que le perdonara._

_Final del Flashback,_

-Si Canuto, ese fue un gran dia. Aun no me puedo creer que James y tu os creyerais que ella quisiera ir conmigo en vez el.

Sirius comenzó a rebuscar en otra caja.

­-Eh Lunatico, ¿Te acuerdas de esto?

-Oh Dios, hace años que no veía uno de esos.

-¿Estas pensando lo mismo que yo?

Entonces los dos hombres empezaron a sacar ropas varias y a ponérselas, una vez hubieron terminado empezaron a rememorar los viejos tiempos. Básicamente bailando y cantando viejas canciones. Entonces Remus se cayo arrastrando a Sirius con el y ambos acabaron en el suelo riéndose como locos.

Fue entonces que Sirius lo escucho. Un jadeo ahogado detrás de la puerta y un ruido de pies alejándose seguidos de un potazo.

-Creo que teníamos audiencia Remus.

-Hermione nos vio ¿Eh?

-Seh, venga vayamos a hablar con ella.

Sirius y Remus estaban bajando las escaleras cuando oyeron un fuerte ruido que venia de abajo. Se miraron el uno al otro y comenzaron a correr.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la biblioteca, la puerta estaba abierta y escucharon gitar a Hermione.

-BÁJALA

Cuando Hermione oyo gritar a Sirius, dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio, pero fue demasiado pronto.

-Creo que no voy a hacerlo Black.

Y con eso Snape se desapareció, llevándose a Hermione con el.


	13. Aqui esta pasando algo raro

Hi girlz!!! Como estan??? Bien agarrense a la silla- dice escondiéndose detrás de la pantalla del ordenador- y no me maten xk tengo una noticia k darles-toma aire.

A partir de este capi la autora ya no escribio mas, es el ultimo k subio hasta ahora y tarda MUUUUUUUUUUUCHOOOOO en subir cada capi asik lamento decirles k ya no voy a poder acutualizar tan seguido T.T.....PEEEROOOO seguramente en compensación cuelgue otro fic ke empece, USTEDES KIEREN K LO CUELGE???

Bueno, este capi me gusto un monton, espero k a ustedes tambien.

ENJOYYYY

P.D: les prometo k voy a hablar con la autora a ver si actualiza mas seguido^^

oooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooo

Aquí esta pasando algo raro

Absoluta comprensión. Cuando la tienes, parece como si tuvieras el mundo entero en la palma de tu mano. No es hasta que algo le pasa a ese pequeño y perfecto mundo tuyo que realmente te das cuenta…de que el mundo no es tuyo.

Hermione no podía ver nada de donde estaba. Lo único que conseguía ver era oscuridad. No podía recordar cuanto tiempo habia estado allí, si habían sido días, meses, horas o solo unos pocos minutos.

Todo lo que podía recordar era que ya no estaba en la seguridad de su hogar…o con el hombre al que amaba.

Lentamente, Hermione se puso en pie y comenzó a andar alrededor de la habitacion. Tratando desesperadamente de averiguar donde estaba, pero estaba demasiado oscuro y no podía encontrar su varita.

De la nada una luz comenzó a filtrarse en la habitacion. Hermione dio unos cuantos pasos hacia ella cuidadosamente, pudo ver que se trataba de una puerta y parecía llevar al exterior.

Si Hermione hubiera usado la cabeza, se hubiera dado cuenta de que era una trampa, pero lo único que le rondaba la cabeza era salir de allí y encontrar a Sirius. Asi que sin siquiera pensárselo salió a la luz…y solo quizás, a la mejor trampa jamás hecha.

oooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooo

cuando Hermione salió de la luz, solo conseguía ver bosque alla donde mirara. No sabia donde estaba, pero si que sabia que tenia que salir de allí. Con cuidado, comenzó a adentrarse en el bosque, mirando cada dos por tres por encima de su hombro.

Camino lo que le parecieron horas hasta que se topo con una anciana sentada bajo un roble.

-Disculpeme, ¿Pero, sabe usted que es este lugar?

-Esto es lo que tu quieras que sea. Algunos dicen que es el limbo, otros dicen que es nuestra propia mente que juega con nosotros. Asi que dime, ¿Qué es para ti?

-No lo se.

La mujer tan solo se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirar el vacio. Despacio, Hermione se acerco y sento a su lado.

-Bueno, digame ¿Cómo salgo de aquí?

-Todo depende de la persona y lo que sea que tengas que aprender para cumplir lo que los dioses hayan dictaminado para ti.

-¿A que se refiere con que los dioses han dictaminado algo para mi?

-Todos estamos aquí por alguna razon. Solo tienes que averiguar cuál es.

-¿Hace cuanto que estas aquí?

-Desde que tenia 10.

Con eso, la anciana se levanto dejando a Hermione pensando como exactamente iba a slir de ese lugar si ni siquiera sabia para que estaba allí en primer lugar.

Lo ultimo que recordaba era estar en la biblioteca de la casa tras haber visto a Remus y Sirius haciendo el estúpido y después a Snape apareciéndose…luego todo se volvió negro.

Y ahora estaba aquí.

Estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no escucho a la persona que se aproximaba hasta que sintio una mano en su hombro que alzo la mirada. Mirándola estaba una niña que debía tener unos doce años.

Tenia pelo largo y negro y unos preciosos ojos azules. Era muy delgada, como si no hubiera comido durante días.

-¿Quién eres?-le pregunto Hermione

-Digamos que soy una amiga. Mi nombre es Araya y estoy aquí para ayudarte.

-¿Cómo vas a ayudarme? Ni siquiera se que es lo que se supone que debo hacer.

-Veras, yo se que es lo que tienes que hacer, por lo tanto puedo ayudarte- diño la niña con una sonrisa desdeñosa que podría rivalizar con la del mismísimo Draco Malfoy.

-¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

-Primero de todo debes aprender, después te dire la segunda parte.

-¿Qué se supone que debo aprender?

-A luchar y a proteger.

Tras decir eso, Araya comenzó a alejarse. Hermione se sento allí por un momento y pensó sobre lo que le habia dicho. Que se suponía que debía aprender a proteger y a luchar. Ella ya sabia como hacer eso.

¿No era eso lo Harry, Ron y ella hacían? ¿No luchaban ellos por el mundo mágico y protegían a los inocentes? Hermione hizo la única cosa que podía hacer; se puso en pie y siguió a esa chica Araya de la que no sabia nada.

Cuando Hermione alcanzo a Araya, esta estaba de pie en medio de un circulo, lentamente, Hermione se acerco a ella.

-Aquí aprenderas como luchar, a lo mejor querras esto.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera reaccionar una espada volaba hacia ella, se aparto rápidamente hacia un lado y dejo que esta cayera al suelo antes de recogerla.

-¿Qué se supone que debo hacer con esto?

-Aprenderas a luchar con ella. no puedes confiar siempre solamente en tu varita porque puede serte arrebatada. Asi que voy a enseñarte como canalizar tu magia en diferentes tipos de armas, de esa manera siempre estaras lista para luchar.

-Pero yo ni siquiera se como usar una espada.

-Por eso mismo vamos a empezar desde lo mas básico- entonces Araya cargo contra Hermione. Cada vez que atacaba, Araya le indicaba a Hermione como mover la espada para bloquear. Tras varias horas, Hermione fue finalmente capaz de bloquear los ataques de Araya sin indicaciones.

Incluso comenzaba a atacar, Araya estaba muy impresionada con ella.

-Bien, ahora Hermione voy a enseñarte a canalizar tu magia en la espada como si fuera tu varita.

-Vale-respondio ella.

Araya le enseño como posicionar la espada por encima de su cabeza como un samurái y focalizar su energía en ella. le llevo algun tiempo, pero al final fue capaz de sentir su magia pasando a la espada.

Una vez fue capaz de canalizar su energía a la espada sin cansarse demasiado o desmayarse, Araya le dijo que probara con algun hechizo simple.

-Bien Hermione, ahora que eres capaz de luchar con una espada podras hacerlo con cualquier arma que escojas.

-¿Y ahora que? ¿Puedo irme a casa ya?

-Aun hay una cosa que debes aprender antes de irte.

-¿Y que era eso?- pregunto cansinamente

-Habra momento en los que no tendras tu varita a mano, asi que debes ser capaz de pelear con tus manos.

-Pues por mi podemos empezar, quiero salir de aquí ya.

-Sera lo primero que haremos por la mañana. Ahora debes descansar, tu cuerpo no aguantara mas por hoy.

oooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooo

Araya se fue, dejando a Hermione cansada, golpeada y dolorida.

Al dia siguiente Hermione se encontró a si misma en un amplio claro. Todo estaba calmo y en paz, hasta que de la nada una gran fuerza de energía la golpeo. Hermione se shockeo, no podía encontrar de donde haba salido.

Y entonces vio la fuente del poder. Allí, al otro lado del claro habia un niño pequeño mirándola.

-Su nombre es Blain, es mi hermano pequeño y nos ayudara con la próxima parte de tu entrenamiento.

Hermione miro a Araya, ni siquiera la habia notado llegar. Despacio miro una vez mas al niño. No habia manera de que el pudiera entrenarla, no podía tener mas de 9 años. Pero el volvió a enviarle una vez una gran bola de energía. Bueno, quizás, solo quizás, el podría enseñarle un par de cosas-

Vistazo al próximo capitulo:

_-Debes concentarte, enfocarte en donde tu oponente estará, no donde están._

_-Lo estoy intentando, pero es demasiado difícil._

Tambien:

_-¿Dónde ESTA? Una persona no desaparece sin mas de la faz de la tierra._

_-Estamos intentándolo Sirius._

_-Bien, ¡INTENTADLO MAS DURO!_


	14. off topic: AVISO

GIRLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!! me puse en contacto con la autora del fic y le hice un poco...vaaaaleee MUXOOOO la pelota. asiiiiiii queeee me aseguro k el proximo capi estara subido para el dia de accion de gracias k vendria a ser ....el proximo lunes!!!

Supuse que lo querrian saber, yo les promise que traduzco rapido^^

BASIA:3


	15. Ya es la hora

HI GIRLZ!! Les comento, este es el primero de los dos capis nuevos k subio la autora se los pongo poco a poco xk ademas de k son largos e INTERESANTES!!^^ ya aviso ke va a tardar bastante en volver a subir ok^^

ENJOYYYYYYY^^

ooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo

Ya es hora

Hermione se quedo de pie allí. No sabia que hacer. a su alrededor estaba lleno de falsos enemigos falsos y ella debía, de alguna manera, derrotarlos. El único problema era…que no podía concentrarse. Tenia tres cosas que no conseguía apartar de su mente:

Que era lo que Araya y Blain no le estaban contando.

Por que tenia la sensación de que tenia algo que ver con ella.

Sirius estaba bien.

Sabia que tenia que concentrarse par acabar lo que se suponía que debía terminar, pero no podia quitarse la sensación de que algo iba mal con Sirius.

Bien Hermione, concentrate. Es la única manera de la que saldrás de aquí. Derrotalos y después te iras a casa. Quizás, se dijo a si misma.

Y con eso saco otra flecha…focalizo su magia…reunió valor…la solto y…

oooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo

-Blain no me pudo creer que casi lo hayas dejado caer

-Lo siento Araya, solo que es muy duro verla y no poder decirle nada. Acerca de nosotros, Papa o incluso ella misma.

-Lo se Blain, lo se.

ooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo

-¿Cómo esta, Remus?

-No lo se Harry. Pero tenemos que encontrar a Hermione y pronto. Tengo el rpesentimiento de que Sirius se esta muriendo lentamente y solo Hermione puede curar aquello que lo hacer morir.

oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooo

Lo hizo. Dio en el blanco. Hermione no puedo controlar su entusiasmo, comenzó a dar saltos. Se dio0 cuenta de que eso habia sido una mala idea demasiado tarde. Uno de sus falsos enemigos se le acerco por la espalda y la golpeo con un palo. Aunque ella lo sintió como si hubiera sido una barra de acerco mas que un simple palo.

-Vale enemigos: 2, Yo:1- dijo mientras entrecerraba los ojos, sacaba su espada y cargaba contra el que la habia atacado.

oooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo

-Mira Blain, esta empezando a cogerle el truco-dijo Araya mientras miraba como la flecha de Hermione daba en el blanco.

-Seh, pero necesita aprender cuando es momento de celebrar y cuando de luchar.

-¿A que te refieres?

-No esta prestando atención a lo que ocurre tras de si. Le doy un minuto mas o menos antes de que uno de esos la deje K.O.

-Blain eso es una estupid…ez. Vale, tenias razón-dijo Araya al ver como uno de los enemigos se escabullía y atacaba a Hermione por detrás.

-Lo se. Siempre tengo razón-dijo Blain con un sonrisa en el rostro.

-Eres igual que tu padre- dijo Araya seriamente, aunque estaba intentando no reírse, mientras le daba un suave empujon.

ooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooo

-Sirius, ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

-No Harry. Lo único que quiero es a Hermione de regreso.

-Lo se Sirius, todos lo queremos. No es lo mismo sin ella aquí-dijo Harry mientras Sirius se sentaba, abandonado su depresiva postura en la cama.

-Seh, tienes razón Harry…no es lo mismo. Y no lo será…no hasta que ella vuelva.-Sirius aparto la mirada de la pared que tenia en frente y miro a Harry-La echo de menos Harry.

-Lo se, yo también la hecho de menos.

-Echo de menos su risa, su sonrisa, la manera en que entraba en una habitación y todo el mundo se la quedaba mirando, la manera en que enarca las cejas cuando le dices que es hermosa porque piensa que estas mintiéndole, como…-no consiguió terminar la frase porque Harry le puso las manos sobre la boca.

-Sirius, respóndeme una pregunta, ¿Estas enamorado de mi mejor amiga, la misma chica que ha sido como una hermana para mi desde primer año?

-Yo…um….Harr….Si…Lo estoy. Estoy enamorado de Hermione.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooo

Hermione se centro. Sabia que se habia pasado con aquel, pero quien no lo habría hecho. Allí de pie en medio del claro, intento recordar todo lo que Araya y Blain le habían dicho. Cerro los ojos e inspiro hondo un par de veces- y comenzó de nuevo. Trabajando para hacer sus movimientos fluidos y precisos, casi pudo jurar que habia oído a Sirius hablándole.

Concentrate Hermione. Ve con tus orejas no con tus ojos. eso es. Solo cierra tus ojos y escucha sus pasos. Ahí esta…da un paso a la derecha y gira.

Hermione lo hizo y para su asombro, dio en el blanco. Ante de que pudiera darse cuenta todos los enemigos habían caído. Y ni siquiera estaba cansada.

ooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

-¿Qué esta haciendo?

-No lo se Blain. Para que tan solo esta de pie allí.

-Es como si estuviera en un lugar completamente diferente.

Araya y Blain comenzaron a volver junto a Hermione hasta que fueron testigos de cómo era golpeada por uno de los enemigos y después atacaba con violencia, hasta que paro y se quedo allí de pie.

Estaba como en trance. Paso de respirar trabajosamente, a aparentar no estar respirando en absoluto. Había cerrado los ojos y ladeado la cabeza muy levemente. Y luego comenzó a blandir la espada como si la hubiera utilizado toda su vida. Era como si fuera su segunda naturaleza. Se movia con tal gracia que parecía mas bien arte. Y entonces, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta. todos los enemigos habían desaparecido. Los habia derrotado a todos. Y entonces dijo una cosa que ellos jamás pensaron que diría.

-Te quiero Sirius. De verada lo hago. Debería habértelo dicho cuando tuve la oportunidad.

Araya y Blain se miraron el uno al otro y sonrieron. Ya estaba lista.

ooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

-Sirius, lo siento. Siento no esta ahí ahora mismo. Siento nunca haberte dicho…que te quiero. De verdad lo hago Sirius y ahora…ni siquiera se si volveré a tener la oportunidad de decírtelo cara a cara.

-Hermione.

Tan rápido como pudo, Hermione se limpio las lagrimas, dándose la vuelta para ver que queria Araya.

-Blain y yo te estuvimos observando desde arriba de esa colina. Vimos como fuiste capaz de derrotar a todos esos enemigos como si nada…Y hemos acordado que ya es la hora…De acuerdo Hermione, estas lista. Ya puedes marcharte.

-¿Q..qu….que?

-Jjajaja….Dije que ya puedes irte a casa.

-De verdad…eso es genial…no puedo esperar.

-Aunque antes de irte…Blain y yo queremos darte algo-Araya le paso a Hermione un precioso guardapelo. Era de plata y tenia una rosa en la parte frontal- Era de nuestra madre, me lo di cuando tenia 10 años. Me dijo que siempre me recordaría las cosas que hubiera ovlidado.

-Araya, no puedo aceptarlo. Era de tu madre, no estaría bien.

-Esta bien, quiero que lo tengas.

-Vale-Hermione deslizo el guardapelo en su bolsillo.

-De acuerdo, ahora sígueme hasta donde Blain esta esperándonos para mandarte a casa.

-Bien…espera, ¿Cuál es la segunda cosa que se supone que debo hacer?

Araya tan solo sonrio, se inclino cerca de Hermione y le dijo….

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooo

Harry se sento allí mientras Sirius dormía. No fue hasta las 4 de la madrugada que cayo agotado de tanto llorar. No podía creerlo. Su padrino estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga, su hermana. Al principio pensó que estaba loco, pero también debía admitir que mientras Hermione habia estado allí, Sirius habia sido verdaderamente feliz.

-¿Harry puedo hablar contigo?- susurro Remus cuando vio que Sirius dormía.

Harry asintió y siguio a Remus escaleras abajo. Cuando llegaron al salón Remus le indico ques e sentara.

-Ahora Hary, antes de que digas nada debes dejarme contarte todo lo que se.

-Bien.

Remus respiro hondo y comenzó…

-Esta mañana temprano recibi una llamada de los oficiales que están buscando a Hermione…dicen que la han encontrado-Remus paro y miro a Harry para mirar si aun estaba con el. lo estaba, pero Remus se dio cuenta de que debía darse prisa porque no iba a quedarse mucho mas.

-Dicen que de repente volvió a estar en sus radares. Quieren saber si iremos con ellos a buscarla.

-Por supuesto que iremos con ellos, ¿Dónde esta ella?-dijo Harry intentando no ponserse a gritar.

Remus inspiro antes de volverse hacia Harry y decirle….

ooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo

Sirius acababa de despertarse cundo se dio de que Harry ya no estaba con el. Se pregunto si aun estaría enfadado. Sabia que si el estuviera en su lugar aun lo estaría. Pero era extraño. Todo lo que Harry le habia dicho era que todo iria bien y que la encontrarían a toda costa.

Con un gran suspiro, Sirius se bajo de la cama para ir a darse una ducha, de repente la puerta se abrio.

-SIRIUS, la encontramos, pero no va a gustarte.

Sirius no sabia que decir. Eso era todo lo que habia deseado oir desde que ella se habia perdido y ahora que Harry le decía que la habían encontrado…no sabia que hacer.

-¿Do…donde esta?-mascullo

-Esta en Hogwarts.

oooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo

VISTAZO:

-¿Quién eres y por que me suenas tanto?

-No lo se, ¿Quién eres tu?

……………………………………

-Esto no es nada bueno.

-Y que lo digas, ya puedes repetirlo.

-Esto no es bueno….


	16. Navidad

HOLA MI GIRLZ!!! Siento si les desilusiona ver que esto no es un nuevo capi del fic jejej pero keria añadir esto y desearles a TODAS (y si hay alguno El tmbXD)

MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!!!

Pasenlo bien y cuidese, coman, hagan regalos y recíbanlos, pero sobre todo....SEAN FELICES!!!!

Musas garcias por vuestro apoyo y fidelidad!!

Hasta próximos capis!!

BASIA MILLE!!


	17. ¿Quien eres?

HI GIRLZ!! Disfruten este capi xk es el ultimo k actualizo por ahora la escritora!!! T.T aun asi esta re bueno, pero lo deja en lo mejor no se van a esperar el final!!!

ENJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY

oooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooo

18. ¿Quién eres?

Sirius no podía creerlo. Hermione habia estado en Hogwarts todo el tiempo que habia pasado perdida, ¿Pero por que no podían sentir su magia? ¿Qué le habia pasado que habia bloqueado su presencia a todos hasta ahora?

Muchas cosas pasaban por la cabeza de Sirius mientras corria por los pasillos de Hogwarts con Harrt, Remus, Ron y Ginny tras el junto con los demas de la Orden. Estaba decidido a encontrar a Hermione. Esta vez no iba a dejarla ir.

A cada paso que daba, sabia que estaba mas cerca de Hermione.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooo

Todo estaba oscuro, frio y en calma, pro de alguna manera extraña era familiar. Después de caminar por la pequeña habitacion durante un rato, Hermione recordó que era…era la misma habitacion en la que habia estado antes de ir a ese lugar raro y conocer a Araya y Blain.

Era el lugar al que EL la habia llevado.

Entonces la calma fue rota por el sonido de pisadas apuradas. Al principio pensó que se alejaban de ella, después de un minuto se dio cuenta de que venían hacia ella. Intento esconderse en una de las esquina, pero era inútil. Estaba en una habitacion vacia, no habia ningún sitio donde esconderse.

Entonces la puerta se abrio de golpe y un único haz de luz se colo en la habitacion. Pasados uno minutos nada ocurrió y Hermione camino lentamente hacia la luz. Hacia la salvación…o hacia una trampa…no lo sabia.

ooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo

-¿Araya, crees que esta lista?

-No lo se Blain, pero si no lo esta mas le vale estarlo pronto, porque todo lo que conoce esta a punto de cambiar.

oooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooo

Cuando Hermione salió a la luz lo que vio la hizo llorar. Allí, d pie delante de lla, estaba la persona en la que no podía dejar de pensar: Sirius. No le importo que todo el munde stuviera mirándola en ese momento, hizo lo único que en ese momento le parecio correcto.

Corrió hacia Sirius y se echo a sus brazos, enroscando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Se agarro con tanta fuerza a el porque le parecía que si lo dejaba ir volveria a perderlos.

Lo que estaban a su alrededor podían deducir por la reacción de Hermione que ella y Sirius estaban enamorados. Y si hubieras estado entre el grupo que no podía creérselo, te hubieras dado cuenta al momento siguiente.

Porque tan pronto como Sirius se recupero del shock inicial de Hermione lanzándose a sus brazos, la aparto solo lo suficiente para poder capturar sus labios en un beso tan apasionado que incluso la Señora Weasley no pudo oponerse.

ooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

Para Hermione fue como si Sirius se pasara besándola largas horas y estaba disfrutando de cada minuto. Habría hecho cualquier cosa porque el beso cintinuara durante toda la eternidad, pero el destino no estaba de su parte.

-Bien, parece que has encontrado a mi pequeña mascota-dijo una fría voz detrás del grupo.

Todo el mundo se dio la vuelta para ver a Snape de pie con una mueca de superioridad. Despacio, Sirius bajo a Hermione de sus brazos y la puso tras de si en un intento de protegerla del patético intento de hombre que tenían delante.

-Me sorprende decir, Black, que eres inlcuso mas estúpido de lo que yo pensaba ¿Cuánto tiempo te llevo imaginarte que ella estaba aquí? Casi dos meses.-dijo con el humor llenando su voz.

Dos meses ¿Realmente estuve con Araya y Blain tanto tiempo? Pensó para si misma ¿Estu realmente en Hogwarts todo el tiempo? Parece que eso dice Snape ¿Entonces todo lo de Aray y Blain fue solo un sueño?

Si Hermione y todos los demas hubieran prestado atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, habrían visto lo que Ginny vio…una extraña sombra acercándose a Hermione.

-¡Hermione cuidado!-grito Ginny corriendo hacia ella.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooo

-¡Hermione cuidado!-grito Ginny corriendo hacia ella, alcanzándola justo cuando la extraña sombra golpeaba a Hermione con un extraño veneno, haciendo que el mundo de ambas se volviera negro.

oooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo

Debian haber pasado horas antes de que Hermione y Ginny volvieran en si. Decir que todo estaba bien no era del todo correcto. Ambas chicas tenían palpitantes dolores de cabeza y ninguna podía recordar exactamente que habia pasado, pero ese era el ultimo de sus problemas, porque en ese momento se vieron la una a la otra.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Y por que me resulta tan familiar?-pregunto Hermione a Ginny con un mirada confundida.

-Yo….yo…no lo se. Todo esta tan borroso-respondio Ginny con la preocupación en su voz-¿Quién eres?

-Mi nombre es…no lo se. Se mi nombre sol que no puedo pensar en el- respondió Hermione.

Despues de eso, Hermione y Ginny se sentaron en la habtacion mientras intentaban recordar quienes eran y donde estaban- al escuchar gruñir a su estomago, Hermione rebusco en su bolsillo algo de comer. Cuando sintió algo duro y frio, lo saco y vio que era un collar.

-Eh, es bonito, ¿Dónde lo encontraste?

-Estaba en mi bolsillo, me suena de algo, pero no se.

-Mira, tiene una rosa en el frente. Quizas ese es tu nombre…Rosa

-A lo mejor, suena familiar. Como si alguien me lo hubiera dicho antes.

-Entonces hecho, te llamare Rosa.

Unas cuantas horas ms pasaron hasta que Hermione, ahora Rosa no pudo aguantar la espera mas.

-No se que vas a hacer tu, pero yo me largo, estoy harta de esperar a que pase algo ¿Qué dices?-pegunto Rosa

-De acuerdo, haria cualquier cosa por salir de esta habitacion.

-Sabes que…creo que voy a llamarte Flow.

-Pues…creo que me gusta.

Y con eso ambas chicas rieron, sabiendo que mientras pudieran reírse todo iria bien. Abrieron la única puerta que vieron y se aventuraron a lo desconocido.

oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

Era un dia agradable y pacifico, arruinado por cuatro chicos no tan agadables ni pacificos y una chica lívida.

-BLACK….POTTER…esperad a que os ponga las manos encima.

Cuatro chicos jóvenes podían ser vistos corriendo por los corredores de Hogwarts, riendo tan fuerte que estaban casi llorando, aunque dos de los chicos no tenían nada de que preocuparse, ya que no tenían nada que ver con lo que habían hecho los otros dos, sintieron que eran su obligación ayudar a sus amigos n momentos de necesidad.

-Rapido chicos, por aquí…no nos seguirá por aquí…mno después de lo que paso el año pasado.

Tan rápido como pudieron, los cuatro bajaron la escalera que llevaba a las mazmorras. Lo que no tenían planeado era que dos figuras doblaran la esquina y con la velocidad que llevaban no hubo manera de que pararan a tiempo.

ooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo

Rosa y Flow habia estado caminando por los alrededores durante unas dos horas, no tenin ninguna pista de donde estaban. Solo sabían que estaba frio y oscuro, y que no parecía no tner fin. Estaban a punto de parar y tan solo sentarse a esperar a que alguien las encontrara, cuando escucharon rapidas pisadas cerca de la esquina.

Lentamente, comenzaron a andar alrededor de esta, cuando vieron a cuatro chicos corriendo a toda velocidad. Ambas chicas supieron lo que iba a pasar antes de que ocurriera.

Sabian que no serian capaces de apartarse de su camino lo suficientemente deprisa y que ls cuatro colisionarían con ellas. Mas bien ellas saldrían lastimadas o por algun milagro alguno de ellos cuatro.

ooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo

Antes de poder darse cuenta, los chicos habia chocado con las dos figuras. Una de ellas arrojada a la esquina de la pared, donde se escucho un fuerte golpe y la segunda arrojada bajo tres de los cuatro chicos, donde, para el ojo desentrenado, parecía estar muerta. Porque cuando los chicos salieron de encima suya, no se movio, no respiro, no hizo el mas minimo movimiento.

-Ehm…Canuto…creo que estamos en problemas, no parece estar respirando.

-Esta tampoco, Cornamenta.

Los cuatro chicos miraron a las dos figuras, que ahora sabían eran dos chicas…en el suel. Rezando por que se movieran y para su asombro, la chica de la esquina comenzó a gimotar y l del medio del pasillo a respirar.

-Esto no es bueno.

-Ya puedes decirlo de nuevo-aseguro uno

-Esto no es bueno.

-No iba en serio Canuto.

1*-Lo se, no puedes serlo porque soy Sirius.

-Sirius, no es momento de hacer broma, estas chicas podrían estar seriamente heridas.

-Tienes razón Lunatico, lo siento- dijo Sirius-¿ Que deberíamos hacer?

-Llevarlas al ala del hospital seria un comienzo.

Y asi los cuatro chicos cogieron a las chicas inconscientes y las llevaron al hospital, esperando que Madame Pomfrey pudiera ayudarlas.

VISTAZO:

_-¿Quién crees que son?_

_-¿De donde crees que vienen?_

_-Sabes, es de mala educación hablar de los demas a sus espaldas._

Y

_-ARAYA_

N.A*1: no queda bien traducido porque es un juego de palabras intraducible con la expresión: "I am not serious" refiriéndose a que


	18. Hacia la luz…Lejos de la oscuridad

PERDON lla tardanza el cole me mata T.T

ooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo

Hacia la luz…Lejos de la oscuridad

Todo estaba oscuro. No se oia ningún ruido. Donde quiera que mirara Rose estaba cubierto de oscuridad. No entendía lo que estaba pasando, entonces lo vio. Allí en la distancia habia un débil brillo , parecía que el cielo estuviera en llamas.

Con forme se acercaba, Rose s dio cuenta de que una batalla estaba teniendo lugar frente a ella y fue cuando vio lo que mas la asusto: habia niños luchando entre los adultos.

Escucho una débil voz llmando…"Ayudadme"

Mirando a través del campo vio a un pequeño niño luchando solo contra tres hombres. Sin siquiera pensárselo, Rose corrió a ayudarlo. No sabia por que, pero estaba segura de que debía ayudarlo, era como si lo conociera de alguna manera, pero no podía recordar donde los habia visto antes.

-No te preocupes por mi…puedo arreglármelas con estos tipos, pero por favor, salva a mi hermana. No importa lo que pase, salvala-dijo el chico justo antes de salir tras los dos tipos que habían huido de el.

Rose no sabia que hacer. este extraño chico acababa de pedirle que salvara a su hermana, pero ella no sabia quien era su hermana.

Fue entonces cuando la vio. Una niña de unos doce años, estaba allí en medio del campo de batalla, un extraño brillo salía de ella.

Era como si fuera ella la que hacia que el cielo pareciera estar en llamas y ese brillo parecía estar haciéndole de escudo. Conforme se acerco a la chica, Rose se dio cuenta de que estaba seriamente herida. Supo que no podría llegar hasta ella a tiempo para ser de ayuda, asi que ¿Como se suponía que iba a ayudarla, no digamos ya salvarla?

Entonces de la nada, un arco y flechas aparecieron a su lado. Sin siquiera pensarlo, Rose los cogió y se preparo. Disparo sin dudarlo…y lo que mas la sorprendió fue ver como la flecha que habia disparado, con un brillante haz de luz detrás, impactaba en su objetivo con una enorme explosión.

Ya no quedaba nada, sin pensárselo mas, Rose grito el primero nombre que se le vino a la mente…"ARAYA"

Y allí estaba ella, parada frente a Rose con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-Enhorabuena, estas lista para la prueba que esta por venir. Sigue a tu corazón y nada podrá ir mal. Tan solo intenta atenerte al camino que te ha sido dado.

oooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo

Todo estaba oscuro…pero podía oir voces. No sonaban alto, pero aun asi estaban allí.

-¿Quién crees que son?

-¿De donde crees que vienen?

Eso era lo que las voces decían, ¿Estaban hablando sobre mi y Rose? ¿Por qué tenia la sensación de que me sonaban familiares? Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta. era las mismas voces que habia ido antes de que Rose y yo giráramos la esquina y todo se volviera negro.

Despacio, abri mis ojos, tan solo para ser cegada por la brillante luz. Tras coneguir adaptarme a esta, mire hacia el lugar de donde provenían las voces. Habia cuatro de ellos. Dos tenían el pelo negro, uno de ellos llevaba gafas. Eran monos…de esa manera al lo peluchito.

Habia un chico grandote sentado en una silla, parecía que estuviera luchando consigo mismo por quedarse allí, además tenia aquella mirada que me dio la sensación de que habia algo en el…algo que no era bueno.

El ultimo chico tenia el pelo marron arena y sus ojos…tenían eran tristes, conmo si le hubieran hecho tristes, pero no habia dejado que eso lo parara. Cuando le mire, se me corto el aliento, no supe por que. Lo escuche un rato mas, pero queria saber quienes eran y por que estaban aquí-

-¿Qué vamos a hacer si no se despiertan?

-¿Y si le dicen a alguien que nosotros tuvimos algo que ver cuando ellas se lastimaron?

-Podríais tranquilizaros chicos, no nos vieron, asi que no tenemos nada de que preocuparnos de que vayan a decírselo a alguien y por si no te acuerdas, Cornamenta, Madame Pomfrey dijo que se pondrían bien. Tan solo necesitan descansar un par de horas.

No podía aguantarlo mas, estaban hablando sobre mi y Rose. Seguro que no sabían que yo estaba despierta y escuchándolos, pero aun asi es de mala educación hablar de alguien a sus espaldas, asi que eso fue exactamente lo que les dije.

-Sabeis, es de mala educación hablar de los demas a la espalda.

No pude evitarlo, me eche a reir. Tras haber hablado, los cuatro chicos se volvieron hacia mi como si los hubiera pillado robando una galleta del tarro de galletas. Uno de ellos estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando la cosa ms terrorífica ocurrió.

De repente, Rose se sento de golpe en su cama en la habitacion del al lado mia y empezó a gritar. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, pero era como si no estuviera mirando nada en particular, tan solo seguía gritando y diciendo ese nombre una y otra vez.: Araya ¿Quién era Araya? ¿Y por que no podiar parar de gritar?

Mire hacia los chicos y vi que estaban la misma situación que yo. No tiene ninguna pista sobre que hacer. Uno de los chicos, el grandote, salió corriendo de la habitacion, creo que fue a buscar ayuda. Teniamos que hacer algo, lo que fuera. Rose no paraba de gritar, asi que hice la primera cosa que se me ocurrió…

Salte de m cama, fui hacia ella, eche el brazo hacia atrás y le di un puñetazo. Tan pronto como mi puño hizo contacto, Rose dejo de gritar. Tan solo volvió a caer sobre la cama, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Cuando me di la vuelta hacia los tres chicos que quedaban, estaban mirándome realmente sorprendidos.

-¿Qué? Funciono, a que si.

El primero en hablar fue el chico con el pelo negro, largo hasta los hombros y ojos azules.

-¿Quién eres?-fue lo único que dijo. Yo solo sonreí y le tendí la mano.

-Soy Flow, y ¿Quiénes sois vosotros muchachos?

ooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo

Vale…ahora estaba asustada de verdad.

Primero, practicamente atropellábamos a dos chicas que no habíamos visto nunca antes y que yo debería conocer, no por nada habia tenido una cita con toda chica del colegio. Y lño segundo, estaba era cuyo nombre era Flow; ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? Le da un puñetazo a su amiga, si acaso lo son, cuando su amiga se despierta gritando como si estuvieran degollándola.

En que nos hemos metido….

ooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooo

VISTAZO

¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quiénes sois chicos? ¿Y por que me duele la cabeza?


	19. PREGUNTA:

Hiii girlsss!! Se viene de nuevo el verano y con el tiempo y la bendita inspiración xra poder escribir.

Yo no les habia dicho nada sobre dejar de escribir esta historia xk pense k la autora seguiria escribiendo pero por lo visto ella tmpk tuvo tiempo. Siento no haber dicho nada.

Después de mucho he conseguido ponerme en contacto con ella y le pregunte si iba a seguir la historia.

Me dijo que en su situación no le iba a ser posible hacerlo…..asik me ofreci voluntaria para continuarla yo y cuando ella pueda volver a escribir la retomariamos juntas.

La cosa es:

¿Quieren que sea yo la que siga la historia? O prefiern esperar a que la autora vuelva a escribir.

Muchas ya conocen mi estilo de otros fics mios como: Oscura Pasion, Inesperado o La bruja y la serpiente.( sono a anuncio de tele XD)

Bueno lo dejo a su eleccion x favor manden reviews con su opinión cuando haya x lo menos 10 reviews afirmativos la continuare^^


	20. Nuevos amigos

Sii siiii ya se que dije que iba a escrbir, pero la autora volvio a cambiar de opinión ¬¬ siento estar dandoles tantos disgustos es mas no se ni por que me leen MIL GRACIAS!!

Bueno pues parece que nuestra autora ha vuelto y una de las causas de que haya tardado tanto en actualizar y de que sea tan corto ( LO SIENTO T.T) es que se va a casar ¡!!!

Que guay, si quieren que le de algun mensajae de su parte dejenlo en los reviews 

No me enrollo mas.

Historia mari91. personajes JK Rowling. Traducción MIAAAA

ENJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me levante con un dolor de cabeza horrible. Lo ultimo que recordaba era que estaba caminando por el pasillo con Flow a mi lado, pero por alguna razon hora no pienso que su nombre sea Flow. No se….todo es tan confuso.

Podia oir voces. Escuchaba tres voces hablando, pero no saba quienes eran y habia una cuarta voz que sonaba como Flow, o cual fuera su nombre. Estaban hablando. Estaba hablando de MI.

-¿Quién eres?

-Soy Flow ¿Quién eres tu?

-Soy Sirius Black y estos son mis amigos: Remus Lupin y James Potter.

Sirius Black…ese nombre le sonaba tan familiar, asi como los otros dos. Pero por que le sonaban tan familiares.

De repente un monton de imágenes empezaron a aparecer tras mis parpados, no sabia que estaba pasando. Habia diferentes imágenes de mi al lado de dos chicos divirtiéndome y en algunas de ellas tambien estaba Flow. A veces hablaban, pero no podia escuchar lo que decian.

Cuando finalmente paro, lentamente, trate de abrir los ojos.

-¡¡Rose, estas despierta!!-dijo Flow

-¿Dónde estoy?

-Estas en el ala del hospital- respondio uno de los chicos

-¿Quiénes son ustedes, chicos?

-Bueno…yo soy Remus Lupn y estos son mis amigos, James Potter y Sirius Black.

-Oh…vale…¿Por qué me duele la cabeza?

-Bueno…veras…- comenzo Flow

-Oh bien, las dos estais despiertas y justo a tiempo. Dejadme haceros un chequeo, daros algunas pociones y podreis ir a ver al Director, las esta esperando.

Todo lo que pude hacer fue asentir y me dio la impresión de que Flow tambien lo estaba haciendo. Luego de que la enfermera hiciera lo que dijo que iba a hacer, Flow y yo fuimos al despacho del Director ayudadas por Remus.

-Gracias por su ayuda Señor Lupin. Ahora señoritas ¿Les importaria contarme como fue que ambas fueron encontradas en las mazmorras desmayadas y heridas?

Mire a Flow…y Flow me miro de vuelta.

-Bueno señor…vera…-comence-Flow y yo nos despertamos en una de las salas y no recordabamos nada sobre quien eramos o donde estabamos, asi que intentabamos escabullirnos cuando de repente escuchamos voces y luego nos despertamos en el ala del hospital-termine sin aliento

-Ya veo, señorita…

-Rose….creo….

-Señorita Rose, me parece que tanto usted como la señorita Flow han pasado por una gran aventura ¿Podria decirme en que año estamos?

-En el 2009. profesor.

-Dumbledore, profesor Dumbledore..siento decirselo, señorita Rose, pero estamos a 22 de Septiembre de 1976.

No sabia que decir…Flow y yo estabamos en el PASADO. Como podia ser..que nos habia pasado….estaba a punto de preguntar sobre nuestras memorias cuando…

-Bueno señoritas, me parece que algo anda mal con sus memorias y se exactamente que hacer al respecto. Dejadme pedir una pocion a Madame Pomfrey y todo ira bien.

Deje escapar el aire que no sabia que estuviera reteniendo, apenas podia esperara para que me devolvieran mis recuerdos.


	21. No estas sola

No estas sola

Habia pasado un mes desde que Dumbledor ayudara a Hermione y Ginny a recuperar sus memorias y ambas chicas no podían estar mas felices: finalmente sabían quienes eran; aun asi habían estado en la oscuridad durante dos días…asi que estaban algo somnolientas, pero aun asi no podrían estar mas felices.

Ambas acordaron que seria mejor utilizar los nombres que ya habían dicho a las demas prsonas y asi Hermione se convirtió en Rose Summers y Ginny en Florence Michaels, también conocida como Flow.

Ambas chicas intentaron no acercarse a nadie, pero afrontemoslo, cuando se trata de los Merodeadiores, eso no es posible. Asi que ambas terminaron por aceptar a los chicos y a Lily como amigos e hicieron la promesa de no cambiar nada importante en el pasado pero, mientras se apretaban la mano sellando el pacto, ambas pensaban " Si, claro."

--------------------------------------------

Lily, Flow y Rose se dirigían al Gran Salon para almorzar cuando oyeron algo que parecía un sollozo, cuando doblaron la esquina vieron a una chica inclinada sobre la pared con lagrimas resbalando por su rostro. Conforme se acercaban se dieron cuenta de que era Narcisa Black.

-Narcisa ¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Lily

-¿Por qué debería decírtelo? No eres nada mas que una simplona e impertinente Gryffindor.

-A lo mejor porque estas en el pasillo central y tus amigos deben haber pasado por delante de ti, pero fuimos nosotras las que nos paramos y preguntamos que iba mal.-dijo Rose

-Bien….Lucius rompió conmigo porque no domiria con el ¿Feliz? Ahora podeis ir corriendo a contárselo al resto de la escuela.

-Pero no vamos a hacerlo, no eres la única que ha pasado por algo asi- puso de manisifesto Flow sin ningún sarcasmo en su voz.

-¿No vais a hacerlo?

-No, porque no estas sola-contestaron las tres juntas.

-Pero, no es lo mismo….el me dijo…..que conseguiría a cualquiera otra chica que quisiera si no dormía con el.

-Rose, Lily ¿Estas pensando lo mismo que yo?

Lo siguiente que Narcisa supo fue que estaba siendo empujada por el pasillo principal en medio de tres chicas….mientras ellas empezaron….a cantar.

No te preocupes no estas sola

Esos días acabaron

Te prometo que ira a mejor (mejor)

Corazon a Corazon

A veces no lo comprendo

Y no se por que

Todo tu corazón en ello

Y aun asi no vuela

Chica yo se (si, lo se)

A veces te sientes tan mal

Cuando tienes que mantenerte

9 de 10

Y seguir el mismo juego

Chica yo se (si, lo se)

No te preocupes no estas sola

Esos días acabaron

Te prometo que ira a mejor (mejor)

Corazon a Corazon

Se comporta como tu hombre

Pero tiene otras chicas a su lado

Cuando te pone

Pero la verdad no miente

Chica yo se (si lo se)

No huyas

Se realista contigo misma

Hazlo por ti

No por nadie mas

Chica yo se, (si lo se)

No te preocupes no estas sola

Esos días acabaron

Te prometo que ira a mejor (mejor)

Corazon a Corazon

No te preocupes no estas sola

Esos días acabaron

Te prometo que ira a mejor (mejor)

Corazon a Corazon

Para cuando la canción termino todas las chicas del pasillo al Gran Salon estaba riendo y sonriéndose las unas a las otras, tras haberse sumado a la canción. Flow miro hacia Rose con el desconcierto pintado en su cara.

-Rose ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

-Cambio, Flow. Estamos cambiando nuestro futuro.

-Pero ¿Cómo?

-Bueno, es como tu madre siempre dijo " Detrás de todo hombre hay una mujer diciéndole lo que tiene que hacer", asi que lo único que debemos hacer es cambiar el modo en que las chicas piensan".

-¿Estas segura de que es asi de fácil?

-Eso espero.

----------------------------------

Mas tarde esa noche, Rose y Flow estaban sentadas frente al fuego en la sala común hablando con la pandilla sobre lo que habia ocurrido hoy durante el almuerzo.

-Tias no sabia que podían cantar, sois geniales-dijo Sirius dando botes en su asiento.

-Esto no puede ser bueno, Rose, Sirius esta dando saltitos por ahí. Tiene que tener algun truco bajo la manga-dijo Flow intentando no reírse.

-Nah, solo acaba de hacerle una visita a la no tan secreta reserva de chocolate de Lunatico-dijo James con una gran sonrisa en su cara, flexiono sus brazos intentando alardear delante de Lily.

En ese momento, Remus miro directamente a Sirius por encima del libro que estaba leyendo. Si las miradas mataran, todo el mundo estaría haciendo cola para dejar una rosa en la tumbra de Sirius. Antes de que nadie pudiera decir siquiera "Quidditch", Sirius estaba de pie corriendo por la sala común con Remus pegado a sus talones.


End file.
